The Chibi Chronicles!
by Avezinzi
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UP! The Chibi's find a door connecting their world to a diffrent anime world! Can they find their way back? (part one) please r/r
1. Let the madness begin!

The Chibi Chronicles! (A fanfic by Avezinzi)

Note:: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just write silly stories for my own pathetic entertainment (and yours too).

Chapter 1- Day 1

Chibi Yugi- (waves at everyone) Hi!

Chibi Tea- (chasing around a Chibi Yami) YOU'RE SO CUTE!

Chibi Yami- HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chibi Bakura- What's with her?

Chibi Yugi- (sweatdrop) Beats me. I think she likes my Yami....

Chibi Bakura- (shrugs) Weird...

Chibi Kaiba- I am invincible! I shall dominate Duel Monsters! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chibi Marik- (-.-;;) Wow he's got issues.

Chibi Yami Marik- (sweatdrops) Even I'm scared of that laughing maniac....

Chibi Bakura- I'm hungry.

Chibi Marik- Me too!

Chibi Bakura and Chibi Marik- We want food! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Chibi Ave- (pops up) I will not have my two favorite characters acting like babies! Stop it right now!

Chibi Bakura- But I *sniff* am hungry *sniff* now...

Chibi Ave- (waving a finger at them) Well, no crying over food. I won't have that. If you guys were hungry, all you had to do was ask me!

Chibi Marik- (almost gets trampled by Chibi Tea) WATCH IT! Ummm.... Excuse me Ave, but do you have any marshmallows?

Chibi Ave- (gives Chibi Marik a hug) Of course I do! Here you go! (Gives him a big bag of marshmallows)

Chibi Yugi- Food! (runs over to Chibi Ave) May I have some too?

Chibi Ave- (-.-) Wow. Well, to say the least, I didn't expect to be feeding an army of Chibi's....(starts dishing out marshmallows to all the Chibi's)

Chibi Kaiba- (still gloating about how he is the best) I RULE! I DOMINATE ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!!!!!! (Chibi Ave quickly shoves a spoon of marshmallow fluff in his mouth to glue his jaws shut)

Chibi Ave- (to a fuming Chibi Kaiba) You don't need to feed your over large ego...Don't get me wrong, I still love you but you have to get your gloating in check!

Chibi Kaiba- MMMMFFFFF! (Waves arms wildly) MMMMMMMFFFFFFFF!!!!

Chibi Marik- Marshmallows...Marshmallows....I love marshmallows...(sees Chibi Ave looking hurt) And I love Chibi Ave....(Chibi Ave is happy again)

Chibi Yami- (Has somehow lost Chibi Tea) hey.. I just realized that Chibi Yami Marik and Chibi Yami Bakura are missing!

Chibi Tea- (has found Chibi Yami again, and is looking at him with heart eyes) They went into the Shadow Realm to duke it out in a battle of souls! *as an afterthought* You can steal my soul....

Chibi Ave- (to audience, who is sweatdropping) Sorry folks, but I felt like making her act like an idiot for Chibi Yami....(audience sits quietly, still sweatdropping) JEEZ! IM SORRY, OK?

Chibi Kaiba- (who has by some means unknown to everyone *even me* released his jaws) HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! IT'S NOT NICE!

Chibi Ave- (-.-) I'm a hellmistress. I have to deal with them. (Jerks head at Chibi Tea, who's still chasing Chibi Yami) Life's not fair, sorry Kaiba boy.

Chibi Bakura- (tugs on Chibi Ave's sleeve) Ummm excuse me Ms. Author but may I have a lollipop?

Chibi Ave- (^.^) Of course dear! (Gives him a lollipop, which puts a huge grin on his cute little face)

Chibi Yami Marik- Hi! What did we miss? (Sees Chibi Kaiba ranting, Chibi Tea chasing Chibi Yami, Chibi Bakura and Chibi Marik eating marshmallows and lollipops and Chibi Yugi eating cookies and milk) Oh. That's what we missed.

Chibi Yami Bakura- Wow. Chibi Ryu is very strange. Lollipops? I prefer chocolate....

Chibi Yami Marik- Oh...well, (gets thoughtful) If you ask me, I like sweettarts!

Chibi Ave- (facefaults) I'm guessing *twitch twitch* that this means you both want candy, and expect me to give it to you *twitch twitch*.

Chibi Yami Marik and Chibi Yami Bakura- Yups! (start dancing around Chibi Ave) chocolate and sweettarts! chocolate and sweettarts! chocolate and sweettarts!

Chibi Ave- (-.-) If you get past the small fact that the little song is VERY ANNOYING, this whole thing would be kinda cute! (Gives them candy)

Chibi Yami Marik- YUMMY!

Chibi Yami Bakura- Yay! (eyes turn to hearts) Chocolate... (starts eating and getting chocolate handprints all over everything)

Chibi Ave- (to Chibi Kaiba) Don't you want something too?

Chibi Kaiba- Well....if you're offering...I would like some cotton candy!

Chibi Ave- Cotton candy it is then! (To make things more interesting, Chibi Kaiba trips Chibi Yami who causes Chibi Tea to trip and fall on him)

Chibi Kaiba- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chibi Ave- (ignoring what Chibi Kaiba just did) Hey Chibi Yami and Chibi Tea, you guys are the only ones not eating anything! What would you like?

Chibi Tea- (eyes little hearts) I want Chibi Yami!

Chibi Yami- (sweatdrops) Um...no?

Chibi Ave- Hey! I know! How about a Chibi Tea and a Chibi Yami...

Chibi Yami- NO!

Chibi Tea- (completely missed what I said) Yami Yami Yami Yami...*sigh*

Chibi Yami- (thinking) hmmm..... maybe if I made Chibi Tea really jealous, she would leave me alone.... (kisses Chibi Ave)

Chibi Tea- YOU CHEATING BASTARD! (slaps Chibi Yami)

Chibi Marik, Chibi Bakura, Chibi Yami Marik, Chibi Yami Bakura- HEY NO KISSING OUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!! (Chibis start to attack Chibi Yami. In background, Chibi Ave and Chibi Yugi try and confort a deeply depressed Chibi Tea)

- Screen goes blank because Chibi Bakura and Chibi Yami Bakura threw Chibi Yami at camera-

________________________________________________________

-Chibi Ave pops up-

Chibi Ave- Due to extreme violence, the following scenes have been cut from this production. No one dies in this story, but Chibi Yami gets broken up. Lil bit....

________________________________________________________

-Camera comes back into focus-

Chibi Ave- (to Chibi Kaiba, who is very amused by everything) WHAT is so funny?

Chibi Kaiba- (who's smirking so widely his face is in danger of cracking) oh....maybe the small fact that Chibi Yami got his butt whooped by all your Chibi suitors....

Chibi Ave- (-.-) Chibi suitors? Back off, Kaiba boy...

Chibi Kaiba- (^.^) ah, but I don't want to back off "Ms. author who likes to be cruel to master duelists by gluing their mouth shut with marshmallow fluff!"

Chibi Ave- (goes into little sad world) But I thought it was all for the best...

Chibi Kaiba- (to Chibi Bakuras and Chibi Mariks who are doing a victory dance around the mangled *but not dead* body of Chibi Yami) WILL YOU ALL GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND GET HER OUT OF THAT LITTLE SAD WORLD?

Chibi Yami Marik- SHE'S IN LITTLE SAD WORLD?!? AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Yami Bakura- OH NO! Last time she was in little sad world it took us about and hour to get her to snap out of it! WHO PUT HER IN LITTLE SAD WORLD? THEY HAVE TO GET HER OUT!

Chibi Kaiba- Umm....oops?

Chibi Yami Marik- (facefaults) *twitches* the pain..

Chibi Marik- Oh! I remember now how we got her out last time! (goes over to Chibi Ave) Oh Avvvvveeeeeeee.....Its Maaaaaaarik.....

Chibi Ave- (immediately snaps out of it) MARIK! (glomps him)

- All Chibi's sweatdrop-

a/n- By the way, I don't hate Yami..I just like poking fun at his general direction *snickers evily*. Please review after you read this! No flames, or I will send out Pikachu or some other annoying pokemon to haunt you for the rest of eternity. And if that doesn't bother you, I will devise some other means of torture the likes of which no one has ever dared face! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!!!!!!!! (Chibi Kaiba shoves a spoonful of marshmallow fluff in my mouth to shut me up and get revenge at the same time)

Chibi Kaiba- In short, Send her a nice review, no flames!

Chibi Marik- (^.^) and if you leave a nice note, she might write you as a chibi into the next chapter!

I was thinking.....should I write more? hmm......maybe!


	2. Friends, Shadow Games and Marshmallow Fl...

Chapter 2- Friends, Shadow Games and Marshmallow Fluff!

-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Gudam Wing or Slayers. (This chapters a bit of a crossover. Only a smidge, though!)

Chibi Ave- Hello! Welcome to the second installment of this ridiculous story. Please raise my self-esteem and review!

Chibi Kaiba- Be careful not to raise her egothat could be dangerous!

Chibi Ave- (.) HEY! What's that mean?

Chibi Kaiba- (face picture of innocence) Oh, nothing

Chibi Malik- (to Chibi Kaiba) It's not nice to insult the authorshe could do _anything_ to you in the future!

Chibi Kaiba- (0.0) Ah. Good point. Sorry Chibi Ave, oh hellmistress extrodinare

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) Hellmistress extrodinare? O-Kaaaay I wouldn't do anything to you anyway Chibi Kaiba; you're just to kwaii!

Chibi Bakura- (falls out of nowhere and lands on top of Chibi Ave) AAAAGGGHH! *whump* Oops! Sorry Chibi Ave

Chibi Ave- (@.@) owies

Chibi Malik- This is not going well today.

Chibi Yugi- You can say that again!

Chibi Malik- (gets evil grin on face) This is not going well today

Chibi Yugi- (waving arms wildly) (.) I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!

Chibi Malik- (still grinning) You should have said so!

Chibi Yugi- GRRR THAT'S IT! (Summons Chibi Yami)

Chibi Yami- (points at Chibi Malik) I CHALLENGE YOU!

Chibi Yami Malik- Oh yea? I ACCEPT!

Chibi Yami and Chibi Malik- GRRRRR! (Sparks fly between eyes)

Chibi Ave- (recovering from having Chibi Bakura fall on her head) Hey, boys no fight- (-.-0) Its begun (All chibis are transported to the Shadow Realm)

Chibi Yami- I summonMystic Elf in defense mode!

Chibi Yami Malik- HA! I SHALL CRUSH YOU! (Looks at hand and sweatdrops) Another time (Puts a facedown card in defensive mode)

Chibi Yami- (laughing at Chibi Yami Malik, who's very ticked) tee heecrush meHA! I'll put this card down(puts a facedown card on field) in defense mode!

Chibi Yami Malik- HA! FOOL! (He drew a good card, the Firewing Pegasus) I SHALL CRUSH YOU NOW! (Destroys Mystic Elf)

Chibi Yami- (-.-) Awww you suck Chibi Yami Malik! Let me win!

Chibi Yami Malik- (trying his hardest not to crack up and failing) You want me to let you win? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Is laughing so hard he almost falls of the dueling platform) NO WAY IN HELL!

Chibi Tea- I believe in you, Chibi Yami my love! (All chibis facefault)

Chibi Bakura- (to Chibi Ave) why did you make her all mushy over Chibi Yami?

Chibi Ave- Umm.hey!(grins) That's a good question! (Whispers to Chibi Bakura) I have no idea. (Chibi Bakura facefaults)

Chibi Kaiba- HEY! CHIBI YAMI! ARE YOU GONNA MOVE OR WHAT?

Chibi Yami- (-.-) Alright, Alright...jeez you got no patience Chibi Kaiba! (draws) Hey! My favorite! Go, Dark Magician! (Chibi Dark Magician appears)

Chibi Evetwo- (pops up) Hey! My favorite! And he's a chibi! KWAIIIIIIII! (jumps on field and chases Chibi Dark Magician)

Chibi Yami- Hey! That's my monster! You can't just take him!

Chibi Evetwo- (over shoulder) You can have him back when I'm done!

Chibi Yami- (-.-;;) Ah, that's nice of you

Chibi Ave- As of now (snaps fingers) There will be no more dueling in the shadow realm! (everyone appears back in normal world)

Chibi Yami and Chibi Yami Malik- Heeeeeeyyy!

Chibi Ave- NO WHINING!

Chibi Tea- (heart eyes) I thought you were simply wonderful Chibi Yami!

Chibi Yami- (grins weakly at her) Thanks Chibi Tea. (turns on Chibi Ave) See? Someone still believes in me

Chibi Ave- Its not that I don't like youI just-

Chibi Yami Bakura- She just likes making your life hell! *afterthought* And she likes making me laugh! (^.^)

Chibi Ave- (-.-;;) Now now Chibi Yami Bakura, please don't be so mean

Chibi Po-co- Chibi Aveeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Chibi Ave- Chibi Po-co! Hey, guess what! I remembered Chibi Quatre! (Chibi Quatre pops up)

Chibi Po-co- (heart eyes) Chibi Quatre! KWAII! (glomps him)

Chibi Malik- Hey! Where did Chibi Kaiba vanish to?

Chibi Bakura- Hmm... I last saw him headed for the refrigerator last

Chibi Malik- Huh. All right! I'll go get some eatables too! (runs into kitchen)

Chibi Ave- (shrugs) Who am I to not get something too(follows them)

~In kitchen

Chibi Kaiba- (in corner) Yummy!

Chibi Malik- Candy Corn! 

Chibi Bakura- (points at Chibi Malik's bag of candy corn) Can I have some too?

Chibi Malik- (^.^) Sure! (gives candy corn to Chibi Bakura)

Chibi Ave- Hey, Chibi Kaiba, what 'cha eatin?

Chibi Kaiba- (^.^) Sore wa himitsu desu!

Chibi Ave- (0.0) Never say that again! You might make Chibi Xellos appear!

Chibi Kaiba- (???) Who's that?

Chibi Ave- (shudders) The only Slayers character with a really bad English dubbed voice!

Chibi Kaiba- What's Slayers?

Chibi Ave- (-.-;;) I wont even begin to explainbut I still want to know what your eat- MMMFFFFFF!!!!!!!! (Chibi Kaiba went marshmallow fluff happy again and shoved a spoon of the stuff in my mouth)

Chibi Kaiba- (pointing and laughing) tee hee! You look silly when you wave your arms like that and look all angry!

Chibi Bakura- You could be a little nicer to her you know, Chibi Kaiba

Chibi Malik- (sweatdrops and shakes head) She really liked you Chibi Kaibatoo bad!

Chibi Ave- (.;; Pry's open mouth with Screeching Dragon's magic crowbar) Chibi Kaiba! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MARSHMALLOW FLUFF?

Chibi Kaiba- traces little circles on floor with finger) never play with umm marshmallow fluff

Chibi Ave- (^.^;;) Very good! And what else did I tell you about marshmallow fluff?

Chibi Kaiba- (still tracing circles on the floor) ummunder no circumstances whatsoever am I allowed to stuff marshmallow fluffin the supreme authors mouthto shut her upeven if her yapping will make us all deaf

Chibi Malik- (sweatdrops and grabs one of Chibi Ave's arms) Umm Chibi Kaiba?

Chibi Bakura- (grabs Ave.'s other arm) You reallly shouldn't tick her off

Chibi Yami and Chibi Tea- (grab both of Chibi Ave's legs) Chibi Ave, please, whatever you do, don't charge!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops looking annoyed) How the hell am I supposed to charge if you both, lover guy and lover girl (Chibi Yami stares daggers), are holding my legs so I cant move?!?!?!

Chibi Malik- (^.^) she's brilliant!

Chibi Bakura- (-.-0) or maybe your just illiterate

Chibi Ave- HEY! LEMME GO! (struggles to break free, which makes everyone hold on tighter) GAH! CHIBI MALIK! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!

Chibi Malik- (loosens death grip on Chibi Ave's neck) sorry babe

Chibi Tami- (pops up) Hey! I'm a chibi!

Chibi Malik- (to Chibi Ave) Hey, who's that?

Chibi Bakura- (^.^) hey she's cuteAGH! (Chibi Ave's Yami appears behind Chibi Bakura with a large mallet)

Chibi Yami Ave- (.;;)Chibi BakuraYou lousy, cheating

Chibi Takie- (appears and latches self on mallet so Chibi Yami Ave wont swing it) I WONT LET YOU HURT CHIBI RYU!

Chibi Yami Ave- (sweatdrops) I could never hurt him! I just can't hurt him! His Yami would also be injured! (eyes turn into stars and hearts start to float around her) I looove Chibi Yami Bakura

Chibi Tami- Oh brother. She's pathetic.

Chibi Takie- (afterthought) heyhow does she have a Yami? What millennium item does she posses?

All other Chibi's- Hmm

Chibi Malik- (indignant) HEY! You never told me you have a millennium item! And I'm your favorite character! *sniff* I feel so left out

A/N- Will Chibi Ave break free and steal Chibi Kaiba's marshmallow fluff? Will Chibi Malik and Chibi Yami ever get to finish their duel? What millennium item does Chibi Ave posses? Until next time! Please review!

Chibi Tea- (in a cute little maid outfit) if you review(Audience sees Chibi Yami in a bakers outfit holding a tray of cookies. Chibi Tea takes one of the cookies and shows it to audience) I'll give you a cookie!

Chibi Yami- (poking his bakers hat) HeyThis hats all squooshey! Cool! (All sweatdrop)


	3. Cookies, Sugar and Marshmallow Fluff!

Ch 3- Cookies, Sugar and more marshmallow fluff!

Chibi Ave- Helllllooooo! I told everyone that whoever reviewed would get a cookieso cookies go to the following reviewers- 

Bengenina87

Clinicly Insane

Sailor Vercury

Chibi Yami Ave- Hey! 

Chibi Malik- Hey Chibi Yami Ave, you never told us what millennium item you have!

Chibi Yami Ave- Well(pulls out millennium whip from belt) I posses the millennium whip!

Chibi Malik- Cool! Can I have it?

Chibi Yami Ave- (snorts) Are you nuts? No way!

Chibi Yami Bakura- (looks at her with big cute eyes) Then can I have it?

Chibi Yami Ave- (slowly giving in) umm

Chibi Ave- (popping up next to them) Hey! Chibi Yami Bakura and Chibi Malik! You both should be ashamed of yourselves, asking for my millennium item and then using my feelings to get it from me! (Strikes a tragic pose) I'm so upset

Chibi Yami Bakura and Chibi Malik- Ummmsorry?

Chibi Yami Ave- I'm going back to the shadow realm (vanishes)

Chibi Yami- Hey! That's not fair! She can go to the shadow realm and we cant?!?!?!?!?!

Chibi Ave- (shrugs) Wellshe is my YamiI must make exceptions and spoil her rotten! (Chibi Yami Bakura, Chibi Malik and Chibi Yami facefault)

Chibi Bakura- (helping Chibi Yami Malik up) Hey! Guess what I heard about Chibi Yami!

All Chibi's- What?

Chibi Bakura- That he dressed up like a chef and baked cookies!

Chibi Tea- (^.^) he's so cute as a chef!

Chibi Yugi- Hey, if Chibi Yami baked cookies then I want some!

Chibi Ave- Umm.sorry guys but I gave the cookies to the reviewers.

Chibi Yugi- Oh, well that's ok since they're always being nice and giving nice reviews! But I still want cookies.Hey! Let's bake some today!

Chibi Ave- Yummy! All right! But we all need a change of dress(snaps fingers and everyone appears in an apron and a kwaii "squooshy" bakers hat)

Chibi Kaiba- I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THIS! IT LOOKS REDICULUS AND ITS NOT DIGNIFIED!

Chibi Ave- (glues his jaws shut with super sticky marshmallow fluff) Don't worry about not being dignified, dear, because everyone's dressed the same!

Chibi Clinicly Insane- (pops up in baking outfit) Hey! I'm a Chibi! Weeeee! (stops running around and looks at outfit) Ummm, excuse me but what's with the getup?

Chibi Ave- (^.^) We're going to be making cookies! Didja like the cookies I gave you for reviewing?

Chibi Clinicly Insane- Yummy! Alrighties, where's the kitchen?

Chibi Ave- This way please!

Chibi Malik- Yay! Cookie time!

.----------~.~--------.

All go into kitchen

.----------~.~--------.

Chibi Bakura- Yummy, yummy, We're gonna make me cookies! Yummy yummyOh! SUGAR!

Chibi Yami Malik- (sees Chibi Bakura lunging for sugar and quickly pulls on his shirt to stop him from crashing) No Chibi Bakura! If you eat the sugar, we wont have enough left to make the cookies!

Chibi Bakura- (downcast) Awww 

Chibi Ave- (pats Chibi Bakura on the shoulder) Don't looks so down! You can have any leftover sugar we have!

Chibi Bakura- Yay!

Chibi Clinicly Insane- (looking at frosting) hmmm.I wonder if we can color the vanilla frosting to look like the back of the Duel Monsters cardsA swirl of black, a little yellow and orange

Chibi Kaiba- (trying to get his jaws unstuck) MMMMFFFFF!!!!!!

Chibi Malik- (looking at recipe) Hmmwe need flourand eggs

Chibi Ave- I like eggs!

Chibi Clinicly Insane- (sweatdrops) Your crazy.

Chibi Ave- (grinning like the Deranged Rabbit) That's what people say! 

Chibi Yugi- Flour! (dumps some on his head) Lookie! I'm a ghost! Wooo(scares Chibi Clinicly Insane, who screams and scares Chibi Tea, who jumps on Chibi Yami who falls over onto Chibi Ave)

Chibi Clinicly Insane- (sweatdrops at the mess of Chibi's on the floor) I'm going to go now before I get killed(vanishes)

Chibi Malik and Chibi Bakura- (.) HEY CHIBI YAMI! DON'T START PUTTING MOVES ON CHIBI AVE! DIIIIIEEEEEEEE! (The little psycho's pick up Chibi Yami and throw him at the camera)

Chibi Yami Ave- Sorry that this happened again, folks, but Chibi Bakura and Chibi Malik are kinda overprotective of my good half. Anyway, I think I'm going to terminate this little "project" of theirs before someone gets seriously injured.

Chibi Yami- (@.@) Owies?

Chibi Bakura and Chibi Malik- (standing on Chibi Yami) HAHAHA! VICTORY!

Chibi Ave- (holding up flashing "DANGER" signs at audience) CAUTION. CAUTION. EGO'S REATCHING DANGEROUS LEVELS. PLEASE DO NOT PANIC. THAT IS ONLY FOR ME TO DO.

Chibi Bakura- (snatches megaphone away from Chibi Ave) hey, your being mean!

Chibi Ave- Well You did bring it upon yourself!

Chibi Malik- . Shut up.

Chibi Bakura- As an apology for being mean, you could let me eat the sugar!

Chibi Ave- (shrugs) its all yours. 

Chibi Bakura- YAY! (swallows bag of sugar) Yummy!

Chibi Yami Bakura- (pops up, and proceeds to jump around the room on top of the shelves) WEEEEEEEE! SUGAR HIGH! YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOOO! (zooms around room on a Chibi Aqua Dragon)

Chibi Ave- (-.-0) Oh no. How did he get a Duel Monster in the real world?

Chibi Kaiba- (almost gets run down by a now yodeling Chibi Yami Bakura) GRRR! (holds up a piece of paper that says *UNGLUE MY MOUTH NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE INVINCABLE CHIBI BLUE EYES ULTIMITE DRAGON!*

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) Will someone please take away that pen? 

Chibi Tea- Alrighties! (takes away pen from a very ticked off Chibi Kaiba) Here Chibi Ave!

Chibi Ave- (thoughtfully) HmmI know! I'll get another Chibi into this story! 

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Hey! *sees Chibi Yami* AWWW! HE'S A CHIBI! (goes over and gives him a hug)

Chibi Tea- HEY! HES MINE! GO GET YOUR OWN!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (sticks out tongue at Chibi Tea) Stop harassing poor Chibi Yami!

Chibi Tea- I'm not harassing him! (turns to Chibi Yami with hearts in eyes) Am I?

Chibi Yami- (-.-) Erm

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (grabs Chibi Yami's arm) Oh, come-on, you like me more!

Chibi Ave- (grins evilly) Ah, young love

To be continued! 

Please review!


	4. Guests, plushies and scary movies! part ...

Hello! I'm so glad that people like this silly story *because I have fun writing it*. Anyway, I want to apologize to all the Yami fans out there(Yami fans frown and throw various items like tomatoes and rocks at Ave) because I really don't hate him! He's on the background for my computer! If I hated himthen he wouldn't be there *a tomato hits Ave in the head* OwAnyways, I'm really sorry! *bows* Yami wont be attacked anymore by Malik or Bakura. Promise. Crazed anime fangirls and Chibi Teanow that's another story.

Chapter 4- Guests, plushies and scary movies! (part one)

~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! *And don't we all know it*

Chibi Kaiba- (playing video games) HA! *pause* HA AGAIN! *pause, we all hear buttons clicking furiously* YES! I RULE! (gets up and does a victory dance around Chibi Ave, who is sitting in shock because she has never lost before)

Chibi Ave- (shaking) butthat's impossible! It's not real! *closes eyes* I'm dreaming, and when I wake up it will all be a nightmare! Yes! That's it!

Chibi Kaiba- (finishes typing his name into the "#1st place! Congratulations!" screen) UmmChibi Ave? Are you ok? Your guests are going to be arriving in about(checks watch) 5 minutes?

Chibi Ave- (smiling with eyes closed, still trying to convince herself that she was dreaming) Alrightie Chibi Kaiba I just had the strangest dream, that you managed to defeat me in Playstation 2

Chibi Kaiba- (sweatdrops) 3 minutes?

Chibi Ave- (trying to pretend that she's waking up) *yawn* Wow.what a nightma- *sees screen with "KAIBA- 1ST PLACE! " on it* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I WASN'T DREAMING! (sits down and sulks)

Chibi Kaiba- (hears doorbell) Umm Ave? Sorry to interrupt your...ummwallow in self pity but your guests are here!

Chibi Ave- (Jumps up) YAY! (grabs Chibi Tea who was watching the video game marathon between Chibi Kaiba and Chibi Ave and runs to door)

Chibi Tea- (opens door and sees Chibi Setos Angels, Chibi Arsinoe Motou, Sailorchibi and Chibi Zoe Moto) HEY! Glad you all could make it! (Gives all the Chibi's sleeping bags and overnight stuff to Chibi Ave, who promptly falls over from the enormous weight of it all) Come right this way!

Chibi Ave- (trying desperately to find an airspace) GAH! Can'tbreathe! (struggles out of pile) ahh

Chibi Tea- (comes back *thankfully, because her ribs were being squashed*) Hey need help?

Chibi Ave- (-.-) Just a little (they take all the sleeping bags and other sleepover necessities into the den)

Chibi Setos Angels- (looks around, and spots Kaiba's name on the "#1! Congrats!" list on the TV screen) Hey! Kaiba is first place! (eyes turn to hearts) He's so clever and handsome

Chibi Arsinoe Motou- (eyes also little hearts) YesKaiba is so very calm and controlled, even when facing the video game queen Chibi Ave (quietly) that's most likely how he beat her

Chibi Setos Angels- (quietly back) Yea, Chibi Ave is anything but calm and in control when she plays video games its like she just doesn't know anything and gets really lucky when pushing random buttons! 

Chibi Zoe Moto- (sweatdrops) She's completely illiterate when it comes to video games. 

Chibi Tea- Hey everyone! Chibi Ave has so graciously offered to take us all out to the candy store and pay for anything we want! 

All Chibi's- (grinning evilly) Anything?

Chibi Tea- (sees the scary grins and sweatdrops, yelling to Chibi Ave) Ummyou might want to reconsider that offer you make! Avethey're scaring me!

-------------At the candy store-------------

Sailorchibi- (looking at the lollipops) hmmmwhich flavor(sees something so wonderful everyone's eyes tear up) PLUSHIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs over to the stand) *gasp!* AND THEIRS A YUGI PLUSHIE! KWAII!!!!! (runs over to Chibi Ave, who is examining the gummy worm selection) AVVVVEEEEEE!

Chibi Ave- Yes?

Sailorchibi- PLUSHIES! (grabs Chibi Ave and drags her over to the plushies)

Chibi Ave- (eyes turn to hearts) MALIK PLUSHIES!!!!!!!

Chibi Arsinoe Motou- *gasps and drags Chibi Setos Angels over to the plushies* Look! Kaiba plushies!

All Chibi's- AWWWWW!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

After the Candy store, where no candy was purchased, only KWAII PLUSHIES!

Sailorchibi- (cuddling her new Yugi plushie) Yay! I got a plushie! 

Chibi Yugi- (comes in) Umm Ave? Bakura wants to know if theirs any leftover steak- YAH! (Sailorchibi tackles Chibi Yugi and they land on a pile of sleeping bags)

Sailorchibi- (^.^) I've wanted to meet you for so long Chibi Yugi! I'm Sailorchibi, its nice to glomp you!

Chibi Yugi- (^.^0) It's a pleasure!

Chibi Setos Angels- (with her Kaiba plushie) Hey, where's the real Kaiba?

Chibi Ave- He's most likely dueling with Chibi Yami, they like to have a duel and cookies before bed!

Chibi Setos Angles- Where are they?

Chibi Ave- In the Kitchen, I think. Why don't you bring Chibi Arsinoe Motou with you? She wants to meet Chibi Kaiba too!

Chibi Setos Angels- OK! (goes with Chibi Arsinoe Motou to find Chibi Kaiba)

Chibi Tea- Hey! (looks at watch) its almost 10! We should get into our P.J.s I rented a movie!

Chibi Ave- Really? When? And what?

Chibi Tea- (proudly displays the box) Kuriboh's day out!

Chibi Ave & Chibi Zoe Moto- (Facefault) What?!?!?!?!?

Chibi Ave- (gets up, and helps Chibi Zoe Moto up) ummI was thinking we should get a horror movie (as much as I hate them) and bring the boys in so we can act like scared little girlies and grab their hands

Chibi Tea- (thoughtfully) hmm(throws the movie box across the room) Horror movie it is then! 

Chibi Ave goes and fetched Chibi Kaiba, who has 2 Chibi Fangirls following his every footstep (^.-), Chibi Malik and Chibi Bakura, Chibi Yami and Chibi Yugi (who's blushing a very nice shade of red because Sailorchibi is telling him how much she loves him)

Chibi Tea- (is making popcorn and hears the door bell ring) HEY, CHIBI AVE! SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE!

Chibi Ave- *yawn!* ok! (opens door and sees Chibi Screeching Dragon standing there) HEY!

Chibi Screeching Dragon- Hello! (displays sleeping bag) where can I drop this?

Chibi Ave- ^.^ right this way! As a matter of fact, we were just going to sit down and watch a scary movie with the Chibi Bishies!

Chibi Screeching Dragon- (wisely) ahhhhI see your thinking processacting like scared little Chibi's so you can grab the boys hands

Chibi Ave- ^.^ yups! You saw right through it! *whispers* isn't it a great plan?

Chibi Screeching Dragon- Yes! (follows Chibi Ave to the den, where all the other Chibi's are waiting)

Chibi Ave- and tonight's movie will be (pulls out tape from nowhere) The Shining!

Chibi Yugi- (grabs Sailorchibi's hand) I'm scared!

Sailorchibi- (grinning) well, you can grab onto my hand whenever you feel its necessary

Chibi Yugi- ^^;; I'll take you up on that offer!

Chibi Kaiba- (sitting between Chibi Setos Angels and Chibi Arsinoe Motou) Well, I love scary movies!

Chibi Setos Angels- (grins) me too! But only because I'm with you, Chibi Seto 

Chibi Arsinoe Motou- (grins evilly from Chibi Kaiba's other side) Hey Chibi Kaiba, you'll hold my hand if I get scared, right?

Chibi Kaiba- (is loving all the attention he's getting) Sure!

Chibi Ave- (-.-;;) Wow Chibi Kaiba's really getting luvvvvvved tonight!

Chibi Tea- (takes a sea next to Chibi Yami, who smiles at her) Will you also hold my hand if I get scared?

Chibi Yami- (.') Sure

Chibi Ave- (sits between Chibi Malik and Chibi Bakura) This should be very interesting

After the movie

Chibi Ave- *yawns, and goes to turn on the lights* Well that was very interesting (turns on lights and just stares. Sailorchibi and Chibi Yugi are fast asleep; Chibi Kaiba, Chibi Arsinoe Motou and Chibi Setos Angels are all curled up on the couch, snoring; Chibi Malik and Chibi Bakura are sitting there smirking so wide their faces might crack at any second; Chibi Screeching Dragon is smiling with a small sweatdrop forming and Chibi Tea is sitting there clutching poor Chibi Yami's hand like she's been doing all through the moviehis little hand's turning blue)

Chibi Screeching Dragon- UmmChibi Tea?

Chibi Tea- ^.^ Yes?

Chibi Screeching Dragon- Ummyou're cutting off the circulation to Chibi Yami's hand 

Chibi Tea- EEP! (lets go quickly and starts apologizing to Chibi Yami) I'm so sorry! I just got carried away, the movie was so scary and all and I really don't like scary movies and Chibi Ave talked me into it and if you think about it then it's all Chibi Ave's fault, don't blame me blame her

Chibi Yami- (glances at Chibi Ave) Erit's ok Chibi Tea, I'm going to bed anyway

Chibi Tea- Oh. Ok then, goodnight!

Chibi Yami- night! (goes upstairs)

Chibi Ave- (slightly ticked at Chibi Tea) So now I "roped you into watching a scary movie"? Give me a break! I was trying to help out Chibi Yami, by telling Chibi Screeching Dragon to tell you that you were cutting off the circulation to Chibi Yami's hand!

Chibi Screeching Dragon- *yawns, because its 2 in the morning* Yups, that's what happened! (falls over asleep)

Chibi Malik- (yawning) Come on Chibi Ave (pulls her down next to him) Its night night time!

Chibi Bakura- (grabs Chibi Ave's arm) nighty night! (falls asleep holding her arm, Chibi Malik falls asleep holding her other arm and Chibi Ave, grinning because she's surrounded by her favorite Chibi's, finally falls asleep)

~ Please review

Want a sneak peak of Chapter 5 (a.k.a part 2 of Chapter 4)?

Here's a sentence describing it-

Chibi Madness, including breakfast with Chibi Malik cooking, and more Chibi Duel Monsters! 

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster Chapter 5 comes out!

Ah. Something happenedI tripped when crossing the road to get pizza and bruised my elbow bone, so I will type as quick as I can to get chapter 5 to all of you! (I love you guys, a lot!) 


	5. Happy halloween! aka chibi mini adventur...

The Chibi's Halloween adventure! (a.k.a. Chapter 4.75 of the Chibi Chronicles)

Please note- This has nothing to do with the rest of my story, it's just a fun little chapter in honor of Halloween!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (If I did, then I would be in it constantly going after Malik) and I also don't own Monty Python, either. (I use one quote, only one!)

Costumes (courtesy of Ave, who spent hours slaving to finish them in time)-

Chibi Ave- Juliet

Chibi Malik- Romeo

Chibi Yami- Dark Magician (awwww!)

Chibi Yugi- Celtic Guardian

Chibi Tea- Magician of Faith

Chibi Bakura- Change of Heart

Chibi Kaiba- Vampire Lord

Ave- (looking around the house) Now where did all those little Chibi's vanish to this time?

Malik- (comes downstairs after looking through the bedrooms) There not upstairsthis could definitely be a cause for panic. (seeing that that's what Ave was about to do, he quickly adds) No! No! Don't panic! They most likely went out Trick or Treating it is Halloween after all.

Ave- Hmm, I guess your rightI just hope my Chibi doesn't start to chase your Chibi again

Malik- (sweatdrops) Yea, that would be a disaster.

~The Chibi's are indeed trick or treating, and we join them now~

Chibi Ave- (chasing Chibi Malik) Come back Romeo!

Chibi Malik- (who, almost blindly, dressed as Romeo knowing that Chibi Ave would dress as Juliet) RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

Chibi Ave- (won't ever give up to reach her beloved Malik) Come back!

Chibi Malik- (-.-0) Alright, I guess I gave her a run for her money(stops so Chibi Ave can catch up)

Chibi Ave- *gasp!* thankscan I have a lollipop? (points to his black pillow case that he was using as a treat bag)

Chibi Malik- (smiles) Sure! Do you remember what time we were going to meet Chibi Yami, Chibi Yugi, Chibi Tea, Chibi Bakura and Chibi Kaiba?

Chibi Ave- Ummyea, at 9, we meet them at this corner.

Chibi Malik- ^.^ well , we got 10 minutes before they show up.

Chibi Ave- (sits down on curb) Lets pig out!

Chibi Malik- Sounds good to me! (both start stuffing their faces with candy)

10 minutes later

Chibi Yami- (peering through his Dark Magician hood) They should be there

Chibi Bakura- (sweatdrops) Ah. There they are.

Chibi Kaiba- Yikes!

Chibi Ave- (slightly green) I don't feel well where's big me?

Chibi Malik- *sniffs* Daddy where's daddy?

Chibi Bakura- (noting the empty candy bags) They didn't go trick or treating?

Chibi Tea- (seeing all they empty candy wrappers) No, they ate all their candy!

Chibi Yugi- Hey! And Chibi Ave promised me a Crunch bar

Chibi Ave- (groans and chucks a Crunch bar at Chibi Yugi) I saved that for you

Chibi Kaiba- Come on, someone come with me to get mommy!

Chibi Bakura- (follows) I'm coming! 

They return 5 minutes later with Ave and Malik

Ave- (sweatdrops when she sees Chibi Malik and Chibi Ave) You ate all your candy in one shot, didn't you.

Malik- ^.^ I'm so proud! (sees Ave's death glare) umm, I mean, you both should be ashamed of yourselves! 

Chibi Malik- (weakly holds up his arms to Malik) Daddy, help?

Malik- (smiles) Come here you(picks up his Chibi)

Chibi Ave- Da-deeeee! (holds up arms) Me too! 

Malik- (picks up Chibi Ave with free arm) Their too cuteit's almost frightening!

Chibi Bakura- (opens bag) Can I eat something?

Ave- Not now, when we get back to the house.

Chibi Bakura- (yawns) ok!

(all Chibi's follow Ave and Malik back)

Chibi Yami- (opens bag and spreads it all over the floor) YAY! CHOCOLATE!

Chibi Tea- (yawns) sleepytrade candy in morning(falls over asleep)

Chibi Kaiba- (goes up to his room, which is so neat and orderly it freaks Ave out) Bedtime! (Climbs into his blue car bed, pulls up his stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie and goes to sleep)

Chibi Bakura- (is sitting on Ave's lap, completely wired) WEEEEE! SCARY MOVIES!

Malik- (holding Chibi Malik and Chibi Ave on his lap. They are both curled up fast asleep) No scary movies for you, Chibi Bakura

Ave- (trying to keep him still while she fixes his wings) Oh, Malik, it's Halloween and he can watch one with us!

Malik- HmmI don't know

Chibi Bakura- I can stay up! Honest! 

Malik- Alright, but let me take all the other Chibi's up to bed.

After the scary movie

Chibi Bakura- (0.0) scary!

Ave- (sweatdrops) I did warn you!

Chibi Bakura- (holds arms up to Ave) Take me to my room?

Ave- Sure! (picks him up, he immediately falls asleep)

Malik- It's so nice that they fall asleep so quick! And that Chibi Bakura was able to sit through a whole horror film without leaving the room!

Ave- Yesit is

Chibi Bakura- (eyes suddenly snap open) I CANT SLEEP CLOWNS WILL GET ME! (falls back asleep as if he didn't say anything)

Malik- On second thoughtmaybe a horror movie was a bad idea!

Happy Halloween! Please review!

****


	6. Guests, plushies and scary movies! part ...

Disclaimer- I do not and have never owned Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/n- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (Takes a deep breath) Thank you to all the wonderful people that reviewed, it really means a lot! Oh, and I might mention that we have some new Chibi's that will be staying with our lovely household Anyway, on to part 2 of the sleepover saga!

Chibi Ave- (yawns) What time is it?

Chibi Bakura- (sits up and sniffs) Something's burning

Chibi Setos Angels- (wakes up next to Chibi Kaiba) Ahhhlife truly does have a meaning (cuddles Chibi Kaiba and falls over sleeping again)

Chibi Screeching Dragon- (sits up next to Chibi Bakura and immediately covers nose) UGH! What is that horrible smell?

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) I sense a disturbance in the(catches self) Wait! I can't say that! I would have to write another disclaimer

Chibi Zoe Moto- (groggily) What are you babbling about? Its only 10 in the freakin' morningshaddup! (falls back asleep)

Chibi Ave- (by now the smell has gotten worse) *quietly* I'm going to check the kitchen

Chibi Screeching Dragon- (shrugs and snuggles down into sleeping bag) Whatever floats your boat

Chibi Ave- (walks into kitchen and sees Chibi Malik vainly trying to make pancakes. With a Chibi Firewing Pegasus holding cooking objects like ladles and spoons around its neck. And a Chibi Witch of the Black Forest that's trying to fry eggs. Need I say more?) 

Chibi Malik- (turns to Chibi Ave with a huge grin on his face) Hey! Guess what? I made breakfast! (looks immensely proud of himself)

Chibi Ave- (looks at the mess) Erm Chibi Malik? Have you ever cooked before in your life?

Chibi Malik- (sits down and thinks) Hmmno!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) Ah. That explains a large magnitude of things. You wouldn't, by any chance, have summoned those two (points at the Chibi Firewing Pegasus and the Chibi Witch of the Black Forest) to help because you didn't know how to cook by yourself?

Chibi Malik- (ponders this) Yes, that sounds like you hit the nail on the head!

Chibi Ave- I see. Would you like me to help you?

Chibi Malik- (oblivious to all) ok!

Chibi Ave- (gets immediately to work cleaning up Chibi Malik's mess. And oh yes, he made a _mess._ I was traumatized for a week after cleaning it up. It's almost as bad as my roombut its not quite there yet.)

Chibi Arsinoe Motou- (walks in as Chibi Ave finished cleaning) Yay! Breakfast! The world is wonderful!

Sailorchibi- (walks in with Chibi Yugi, who's clutching a Dark Magician plushie that he always sleeps with *awwwwww!*) Morning all! 

Chibi Ave- (twitching from the memory of the mess) Allo.

Sailorchibi- (looks around) I smell something yummy! What's cookin?

Chibi Ave- (snaps out of traumatized mode and into freaky, scary Martha Stuart hostess mode) Well, I thought that we'd start off with some of these lovely pancakes, and then there would be a side of some of that fruit over there, then we would move onto some eggs

Chibi Setos Angels- (entered with Chibi Kaiba and Chibi Arsinoe Motou in time to hear Chibi Ave's Martha Stuart speech) (0.0) Scary

Chibi Arsinoe Motou- (0.0) Very.

Chibi Kaiba- I want some milk!

Chibi Ave- (ushers him into a chair) Right this way Kaiba-boy(all the other Chibi's take seats around the table)

Chibi Malik- (grinning widely) Chibi Ave and I made breakfast!

Chibi Zoe Moto- (trying not to laugh) Is that what I smelled this morning?

Chibi Ave- (twitches) Don't. Say. A. Word.

Chibi Zoe Moto- (sees that Chibi Ave has been mentally disturbed by something) Um

Sailorchibi- (glancing at Chibi Yugi) Where did you get that DM Plushie? It's so KWAII!

Chibi Yugi- HmmI think Chibi Yami gave it to me for Christmas!

Sailorchibi- Speaking of Chibi Yami, where did he vanish to?

Chibi Malik- Ooh! Ooh! I know! (waves his little arm wildly) 

Sailorchibi- Where?

Chibi Malik- Well, after he came down, he saw that I was awake so he asked when breakfast would be ready. I told him that I was going to make it, and then he got this weird expression on his face, said something about eating out and he left.

Chibi Tea- (walks in with a Dancing Elf plushie) *yawn* Is breakfast ready? (sees the table) YAY! FOOD! (starts to wolf down pancakes)

All Chibi's- (sweatdrop)

Chibi Arsinoe Motou- Wow she's scary when she eats like that.

Chibi Kaiba- (0.0) yes, she's almost as scary as Chibi Ave when she looses a anime DVD

Chibi Yugi- (o.o) No one is as scary as that.

Chibi Ave- (-.-) I HEARD THAT!

Sailorchibi- (protecting Chibi Yugi) No you didn't!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) Ok, enough talk lets EAT! (all Chibi's start to eat)

After all the guests left

Sailorchibi- Yay! I get to stay, I get to stay.

Chibi Ave- (smiles and waves at the last of the guests) Bye! (closes the door)

Chibi Yami- (came back after breakfast was done) Hey, wasn't there someone else that was going to stay with us? 

Chibi Ave- Yes! 

Chibi Bakura- Well? Where? (Chibi Yami vanishes)

Chibi Ave- She'll come later!

Chibi Tea- (making tea) Hey! Anyone want coffee?

Chibi Malik- Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! I do!

Chibi Ave- (0.0) NO! NO! NO COFFE FOR CHIBI MALIK!

Chibi Malik- Awwwww, why?

Chibi Ave- Remember what happened last time? 

Sailorchibi- What happened?

Chibi Ave- (shudders) We gave him a sip of coffee, and he went crazy and summoned a Chibi Deranged Rabbit and they were doing that goofy laugh the rest of the day

Sailorchibi- Yikes! That's enough to give me nightmares

Chibi Yugi- It did give me nightmares

Sailorchibi- (gasp) Chibi Ave! you gave him nightmares?

Chibi Ave- Hey! How is that my fault????

Sailorchibi- Well, since you are obsessed with Chibi Malik, and it was you that wrote him into this story, and if he caused my dear Chibi Yugi to have nightmares then logically its all your fault!

Chibi Ave- (?.?) Er, whatever you say

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (appears) I'M BAAAAAACK!!!!

Chibi Tea- (comes in with tea) Ah! Another guest!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (heart eyes) Where's Chibi Yami?

Chibi Kaiba- (was playing video games with Chibi Bakura in the corner) He said that he needed to take a nap.

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Aww, I wanted to see him

Chibi Ave- Oh, don't worry, since you'll be staying here you will see him, I promise

Chibi Sailor Vercury- But I want to see him now!

Chibi Ave- ^.^;; Later!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- NOW DAMNIT!

Chibi Ave- (0.0) Wow. She talks back to me to get to Chibi Yami. Defying the author. Unbelievable. (goes to get Chibi Yami)

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (^.^) Ha! I rule, I know it! I rule, I'll show it! 

Sailorchibi and Chibi Yugi- (0.0) Wow she has guts doing that to Chibi Ave.

Chibi Yami- *YAWN* Is there someone there to see-(he gets flying tackled by Chibi Sailor Vercury who is very happy to see her Chibi Yami again)

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (from somewhere in Chibi Yami's stomach) I missed you so much! Did you miss me? 

Chibi Yami- (glances at Chibi Tea, who's fuming in the corner) Yea, it's nice to see you again! 

Chibi Bakura- (is losing to Chibi Kaiba because he's watching Chibi Tea getting mad *he thinks it's funny*) Well, well. Chibi Yami seems to attract quite a crowd.

Chibi Kaiba- (gloating) HAHAHAHA I BEAT YOU AGAIN CHIBI BAKURA!

Chibi Bakura- (pretends to not hear him) I'm going to go get some food. 

Chibi Malik- (in the treehouse, which is his secret base for the ghoul's meetings) HmmI wonderwhere did Chibi Yami Bakura and my Yami vanish to? They've been missing since yesterday

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Ave- (strikes a dramatic pose) And thus ends this chapter.

Malik- (sweatdrops) Yea. And whatever sanity you had just ended with this chapter too.

Ave- (-.-0) It's a cruel, cruel world isn't it Malik.

Malik- With you still here, it is. Sorry to break it to you, Ms. Hellmistress.

Ave- (.0) I feel so unloved. Anyway, please review! If you flameI'll hire the Chibi Ghouls to come and steal your valuables! (all sweatdrop) Hey, what did happen to Chibi Yami Bakura and Chibi Yami Malik? They don't usually wander off


	7. Rainy days, a Movie and a Plan

Disclaimer- Never owned Yu-Gi-Oh!Never have, never will.

Chapter 7- Rainy days, a Movie and a Plan

Ave- (smiling widely) I HAVE MORE THEN 40 REVIEWS! (starts to cry hysterically, she's so happy)

Malik- (sweatdrops) If she's crying now, I'd hate to see what happens when the review mark goes up.

Ave- (stops crying) *sniff* I love all my reviewers! If the review mark goes up goes past 50, everybody that reviews this chapter will get a walk in or a guest partOR SOMETHING! JUST ASK! IF YOU DON'T WANT A GUEST PART THEN TELL ME SOMETHING ELSE YOU WANT!

Malik- (0.0) You're going to give them anything they ask for?!?!? Are you CRAZY? They're going to want to keep the chibi's!

Ave- (afterthought) Ok, I'll give them anything that's NOT A CHIBI! But if you want, specify the chibi and you can glomp them!

Malik- (-.-) That's not much better.

Ave- (puts a hand over his mouth) I'm the author and what I say goes. Party-pooper.

___________________________*.*___________________________

Chibi Sailor Vercury- MINE!

Chibi Tea- MINE!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) HEADACHE!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Chibi Aveeeeeee, Chibi Tea says that Chibi Yami is hers, but we all know that he likes me more, and she refuses to accept that fact and its NOT FAIR!

Chibi Ave- (-.-) And you want me to do what.

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Tell Chibi Tea that Chibi Yami's mine!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops and looks helpless) Umm, excuse me?

Chibi Tea- CHIBI YAMI'S MINE AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT!

Chibi Ave- Why are you arguing over Chibi Yami?

Chibi Tea and Chibi Sailor Vercury- BECAUSE HE'S MINE!

Chibi Ave- He's not a piece of property, you know.

Chibi Tea and Chibi Sailor Vercury- I KNOW HE'S NOT BUT HE STILL BELONGS TO ME!!!!!!

Chibi Kaiba- (sighs) Ah, if only Chibi Yami knew what a ladies man he was

Chibi Ariyah-Chan — (heart eyes) Chibi Yami is so dreamy

Chibi Kaiba- (jumps up quickly when he sees Chibi Ariyah-Chan) ACK! THE CHIBI YAMI FANS ARE MULTIPLYING LIKE KURIBOHS! RUN AWAAAAAAAYYY!

Chibi Ave- Oh my, Chibi Kaiba's finally cracked. Hello Chibi Ariyah-Chan, it's nice to see you! We were just talking

Chibi Ariyah-Chan — About Chibi Yami, I know!

Chibi Ave- (0.*) Er, yea anyway we were going to go to the movies before those two (jerks head at Chibi Sailor Vercury and Chibi Tea, who have resumed their argument about Chibi Yami being a piece of property) got into that Gods forsaken argument

Chibi Ariyah-Chan — (claps hands) Yay! So does that mean that I get to come?

Chibi Malik- (pops out of nowhere) No you get to stay here. 

Chibi Ave- HEY! SHE COMES!

Chibi Malik- (jumps back) hey, no harm I was just kidding

Chibi Ave- (narrows eyes) Damn straight you were

Chibi Kiki- (pops up) OOOOOHHHH CHIBI MALIK GOT IN TROUBLE OOOOHHHH

Chibi Malik- (sweatdrops) And just who might you be?

Chibi Kiki- I am Chibi Kiki!

Chibi Malik- (looks at her oddly) Have we met? Were you in my class in 1st grade? I remember you from somewhere

Chibi Kiki- (thinks) HmmNo, but I remember you as well.

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) I'm hanging with a bunch of loonies.

Sailorchibi- (to Chibi Ave) You shouldn't be talking.

Chibi Ave- (grins insanely) I know!

Sailorchibi- We are going to the movies?

Chibi Ave- Yup! It's miserable outside, and we all need a break.

Chibi Bakura- What movie?

Chibi Ave- (spooky voice) The Ring.

Chibi Bakura- (0.0) I heard that that movie made grown men hide in the corner.

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) Well id what my friend said is true

Chibi Bakura- Yes? 

Chibi Ave- (^.^) It did! (Chibi Bakura and Sailorchibi facefault)

Chibi Yugi- I can't go see that! I'm too young!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) I know. But I'm sure that someone will stay here

Sailorchibi- ME! I WILL! PICK ME!

Chibi Ave- (smiles at Chibi Yugi) See? Like Sailorchibi! Isn't she great folks? (clapping is heard)

Chibi Ave- HmmHEY! CHIBI ARIYAH-CHAN AND CHIBI TEA, STOP ARUGING RIGHT NOW OR(notes their murderous looks) Or I'll just be shutting up now, yup that's what I'm doinginching away slowly(grabs Chibi Bakura, Chibi Malik and Chibi Kiki and bolts out the door)

+=+=+=+=+__________^.^__________+=+=+=+=+

After the movie

+=+=+=+=+__________^.^__________+=+=+=+=+

Chibi Yami Ave- (0.0) I'm scared.

Chibi Yami Malik- (-.-0) You're pathetic.

Chibi Yami Kiki- Yes. Very Pathetic.

Chibi Yami- (looks around to make sure no ones watching) SCAREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! (recomposes himself) I didn't just do that.

Chibi Yami Bakura- You did.

Chibi Yami- No I didn't.

Chibi Yami Bakura- Did and you know it.

Chibi Yami Ave- (narrows eyes dangerously) The only thing that you both are doing is getting on my nerves,

Chibi Yami- (sees hidden meaning- DROP IT OR DIE *I'm very subtle about these things wink wink*) I'm sorry Chibi Yami Ave, it wont happen again

Chibi Yami Bakura- Why are you so-GACK! (Chibi Yami Ave, in a fit of spontaniousness, decided to give him a huge hug around the neck) ACK! UMM, CHIBI YAMI AVE YOUR *gasp!* CHOKING ME!

Chibi Yami Ave- (horrified) EEP! I'm sosososososososososo sorry Chibi Yami Bakura it will never happen again did I really hurt you oh geez I didn't mean it

Chibi Yami Bakura- (rubbing his sore neck) It's ok, I think

Chibi Yami Kiki- HeyDo we have to go back now? Can we stay here a little longer?

Chibi Yami Ave- (grins evilly) Hmmm.

Chibi Yami Malik- (inches away) Uh-oh, It's the famous "I got something cooked up that will make someone's life hell" look

Chibi Yami Ave- I know! Lets go back to the house and total something then raid the fridge then

Chibi Yami Bakura- But we do that every day!

Chibi Yami Ave- Oh. Good point. Then lets do something no one would expect!

Chibi Yami Malik- Like? I'd love to hear this one

Chibi Yami Ave- Lets get dressed up! Like a cosplay!

Chibi Yami Kiki- (skeptically) And that will accomplish what. Scaring them all? (o.o) OOOHHHHH

Chibi Yami Ave- (smirks) Let's get to work.

_______________+.+_______________

Chibi Yami Kiki- (sweatdrops) I swear Chibi Yami Ave, if this wasn't such a good plan I'd kill you.

Chibi Yami Ave- (^.^0) Well then it's a good thing I'm a genius.

Chibi Yami Bakura- Do I have toyou knowreally act like him? 

Chibi Yami Ave- (dressed as Washu) Now if we really wanted you to act like Dark Shniter, I would have to be some brilliant mastermind... Oh wait, I am! (sees Chibi Yami Bakura's panic stricken look) Don't worry so much, you don't have to act like him *although some of your fans would drop dead at the sight of you nekkid*

Chibi Yami Bakura- (looking scared) No. Nonononono. I refuse to let you do that to me. 

Chibi Yami Ave- I won't dear, I won't.

Chibi Yami Malik- Personally, I like my new getup.

Chibi Yami Ave- (grins widely) Ah, yes. It suits you very well.

Chibi Yami Kiki- (to Chibi Yami Ave in regards to Chibi Yami Malik's costume)You sick monkey. You just wanted to see him dressed like Vegeta so you could see him in spandex.

Chibi Yami Ave- (blushes slightly) Maybe.

Chibi Yami- Sick. Very sick. And you have problems making me dress like this, in case you were wondering. I. Am. Not. A. Bounty hunter.

Chibi Yami Ave- But you look cute as Spike!

Chibi Yami- No, as I said, I am no bounty hunter!

Chibi Yami Ave- (^.^) You are now!

Chibi Yami- Whatever, lets just get this over with.

Chibi Yami Ave- (opens door) HA! (expression 2 seconds later = *.*) Oh my god.

Chibi Tea- (*.*) No. Way.

Chibi Ariyah-Chan — (*.*) The world is a cruel place.

Chibi Kaiba- HEEEEELLLPPP MEEEE!

Chibi Ave- (0.0) Oh wow. They did exactly what we did!

Chibi Yami Kiki- (sweatdrops) This is just not my day

Chibi Yami Ave- (grabs all the Chibi's and they form a kickline) And so we shall end this happy day with a small music presentation

All Chibi's- (making a kickline) AND SO WE PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROMAND SHE HELPED US FIND A BETTER TOMORROW, TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________ Ave- Yea, it was a Monsters Inc. line, I know. I like that movie!

Malik- You are very bizarre.

Ave- I know. That's what makes me so damn special!

Malik- And here I was thinking that people thought you were special because you write things like this.

Ave- Yea, that too. (Malik facefaults) Please review! If the mark passes 50specify exactly what you want in your review! Oh, and I'm going away this weekend so the next chapter should be posted by next Friday or so. Love ya all! Remember to review!

****


	8. When Things go Bananas

Chapter 8- The Chibi's "Bigger Selves" Take Over! 

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Ohif I did, then these Chibi stories would be on TV!

Malik- (looks around fearfully) Is she still unconscious?

Sailorchibi- (points at Bakura's room and nods) Yea, we stuck her in Bakura's room temporarily.

Yami- (gloating) OOOOOOHHHHMalik's gonna get creamed when Ave comes to!

Bakura- Well, it's not really his faulthe didn't know the ball was a curveball, and that when he swung the bat Ave would run in front because she was being chased be a hornet!

Yugi- Eh, but I still think that it could have been avoided

Sailor Vercury- How long do you think that Ave will be unconscious?

Yami- Well, judging from the crack I heard when Malik hit her4 days.

All- (0.0) 4 DAYS!?!?!?!?!?!

Kaiba- (panicked) Butwhat about out Chibi's? Ave was the one that took care of them! 

Malik- (-.-0) Uh-oh

Tea- (glares at Malik) YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Yugi- (trying to hold Tea back from tackling Malik) It's not all his fault! And you should watch what you say about himif Ave ever heard you make fun of him she'd kill you!

Tea- Grrrrrr! Well that's all fine and dandy for Ave and Malik, but Ave's not awake to kill me! So LEMME GO!

Yami- (sweatdrops) Calm down you lunatic. 

Bakura- Butexcuse me?

Sailorchibi- (takes pity on poor Bakura, who has been trying to talk for a long time now) Yes? HEY EVERYONE SHUT IT BAKURA HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!

Bakura- Thanks Sailorchibi. (addresses everyone else) You know, we still haven't figured out what to do with our Chibi's. Any suggestions?

All- 

Sailor Vercury- Maybemaybe we could take over for a bit!

Kaiba- (looks frightened) Taketake over? Liketake over Ave's story? ARE YOU INSANE? SHE'D KILL US!

Sailor Vercury- No, I'm not insane. And I have confidence that she won't kill us.

Malik- Hmmmaybe if we take over, she'll forget that it was me that hit her over the head!

Yami- (snorts) Yea right, in your dreams maybe.

Sailorchibi- Where are all the Chibi's? if we are going to be taking care of them for the next few days, then we have to find them!

Yugi- I know where they are!

Sailorchibi- (glomps Yugi) My hero!

Malik- Well then? Where does she keep them?

Yugi- (tries to get up, but Sailorchibi wont let him) Somewhere in her room

Malik- (0.0) Ermher room?

Yami- (inches away) Suddenly I just remembered that I have a duel scheduled withand I have to go now! (bolts out the door)

Sailor Vercury- Yami! Wait for me, my true love! (runs after him)

Tea- HEY! REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU? YAMI'S MINE! (runs after them)

Kaiba- (bolts) WAIT FOR ME!

Sailorchibi- (looks at their retreating backs) And where are they going in such a rush?

Bakura- (inching away, but Yugi grabs his ankles so he falls) Ow! That hurt!

Yugi- (grimly) We need all the help we can get managing the Chibi's, and since everyone else ran, you're staying.

Yami Bakura- (pops up) What's going on?

Malik- (frowning, because he knows that he's going to somehow wind up injured at the hands of his Chibi) Ave'sout of commission and now we have to go into her room to find our Chibi's/

Yami Bakura- Why is Ave out of commission?

Bakura- Loooong story.

Yami Bakura- (looks down) And why the hell are you on the floor?

Bakura- (glares at Yugi, who grins sheepishly) Because that lovebird tripped me.

Sailorchibi- (heart eyes) Lovebirdscan we have them at our wedding Yugi?

Malik and Yami Bakura- (facefault)

Bakura- (snickers) Heh. Who would have guessedanyway, we need all the help we can get. We're going to find the Chibi's!

Yugi- (sighs) This is going to be the death of me

Yami Bakura- (leads the procession to Ave's room) Wellhere it is. I've never been inside, what's it like?

Malik- Well(he opens the door and everyone gasps) neat.

Sailorchibi and Yugi- (0.0) It's, like, super shiny

Bakura- (0.0) It's so *shudders* cleanI never would guess that she of all people is a neat freak!

Yami Bakura- (picks up a shiny, polished pen from the desk) Neat freak is an understatement, and I'm more surprised then you are.

Yugi- (looking around) They should be in here somewhere(points at the closet) There!

Sailorchibi- Her closet?

Yugi- Yea, from what I heard, that's where she keeps them.

Bakura- (opens the closet) HOLY-!?!?!?!?!?!

Chibi Bakura- (overjoyed) BIG ME! (grabs one of Bakura's legs in a bear hug)

Chibi Yami Bakura- YAY! MY BIG ME! (tries to give Yami Bakura a hug, but can only reach his knees)

Yami Bakura- (looks at the Chibi world in Ave's closet) Wow, she has an entire alternate universe in her closet! Incredible!

Chibi Sailorchibi- HEY! YUGI! KWAAAAAAIII!!!!(tries to glomp Yugi, but fails)

Sailorchibi- Kwaii! I'm meeting my Chibi! This is a once in a lifetime experience!

Chibi Malik- Hey! I'm here too!

Malik- Hey! Little me! (Chibi Malik jumps into Malik's arms) AwwwI missed you little buddy!

Chibi Yami- HEY! WHERE'S BIG ME?

Chibi Kaiba- (sourly) I want something to eat.

Chibi Ave- (tugs on Malik's pant leg) Where's big me?

Sailorchibi- Ermshe "ran into" some trouble

Chibi Ave- (puts hands up, annoyed) GAH! THAT'S JUST LIKE BIG ME! GETTING INTO TROUBLE! Lemme guess. She ran into a baseball bat because she was being chased by a hornet.

Yugi- (amazed) How did you know that?

Chibi Ave- (shrugs) I just know these things.

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Chibi Yami! Come back here!

Chibi Yami- TOO MANY GIRLS CHASING ME!

Chibi Tea- Chibi Yami! Come back! I want to marry you!

Chibi Kaiba- (rolls eyes) Pathetic.

Chibi Yugi- (grins at Chibi Kaiba) You're just jealous.

Chibi Kaiba- Nomaybe!

Malik- (pats Chibi Kaiba sympathetically) You have loads of loony fangirls as well, don't worry little buddy.

Yami Bakura- (trying to pry his Chibi off his leg) Well, come on Chibi's Ave's not here at the momentso we have to take care of all of you.

All Chibi's- WEEEEEEEEE! FREE FOR ALL! (all Chibi's scatter)

Sailorchibi, Yugi, Bakura, Yami Bakura and Malik- (0.0) Oh no.

Bakura- (turns slowly to face audience) Ummdue to this very particular situation, I'm afraid that until we round up all the Chibi's or revive Ave, we will be unable to continue this story

Yugi- (sweatdrops) and we also have to locate Yami, Sailor Vercury, Tea and Kaiba.

Malik- So, in short, as soon as one of the resolves that Bakura named happens, this fic will be updated!

Sailorchibi- Byees! And please review! 


	9. Things Go Downhill, Then Up!

Chapter 9- Things Go Downhill, Then Back Up! 

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura- (.;;) Why oh WHY do you have to swing the bat so hard? It was BACKYARD BASEBALL FOR GODS SAKE!

Malik- Butit's not my fault!

Yugi- (standing behind Malik, sweatdrops) It is.

Malik- (.) You all suck. "Oh, sure! Lets blame MALIK for EVERYTHING because he happens to be at the RIGHT PLACE minding his own business at the WRONG TIME!

Sailorchibi- Wrong placeyes. Your faultalso yes. (Malik facefaults)

Bakura- So no one was able to revive Ave yet? (all shake heads no)

Yami Bakura- (grins, but it looks strained) At lease those little nightmares are safely back in Ave's closet

Shadow- And by nightmares in assuming you mean the Chibi's?

Yami Bakura, Yugi, Sailorchibi, Bakura and Malik- WOAH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Shadow- (strikes a dramatic pose) I am*drum roll* SHADOW! And I am the official glomper of Yami Bakura! (proceeds to glomp Yami Bakura) 

Malik- (-.-;;) Oh great, another loony fangirl

Bakura- (looking at his Yami with an amused grin) You know, Ave is on of those "loony fangirls" you speak soerm, _fondly_ of.

Malik- (o.o0) Oh. I guess so.

Yami Bakura- (^.^) I love loony fangirls!

Shadow- (^.^) I love you too!  


Sailorchibi- (thinks to self) This would be a good time to glomp Yugi! (proceeds to do so)

Malik and Bakura- WAAAAAHHHH! No ones glomped us!

Malik- (retreats to little sad world) Nobody cares

Bakura- (follows Malik into little sad world) I feel so neglected(front door opens, then shuts quickly. After a minute, Sailor Vercury pops her head in)

Sailor Vercury- Umm

Sailorchibi- (jumps up) WHERES YAMI?

Yami- (pokes his head in) I'm right here. (he walks in, followed by Kaiba and Sailor Vercury)

Kaiba- Ummso did you manage to round up the Chibi's? I'm assuming that you let them loose, because we all know what loose cannons they are*shudders, remembering the Halloween episode, what happened after a.k.a. the part Ave didn't tell- Chibi Bakura stayed up all night with a flashlight opening up every door in the house, shining it in anything that moved and made a noise. In short, no one got any sleep and Kaiba got really pissed*

Yami- (notices Shadow) Hello. And who are you?

Shadow- I am Shadow! And I have the proud title of being the OFFICIAL glomper of Yami Bakura!

Yami- (.'0) Ummriiiiiiight.

Shadow- And, of course, as his official glomper, I WILL NEVER HESITATE TO GLOMP HIM! (glomps Yami Bakura again)

Yami- (^.^0) Excuse me, but does Ave know about this? 

Sailorchibi- About what?

Yami- ErYami Bakura having an official glomper. We all know that she's a crazy fangirl of his!

Sailor Vercury- (shrugs) Eh, she'll get over it.

Yami- Hopefully. 

*silence for a few minutes* 

Bakura- (jumps up and points at the door) LOOK!

Malik- (^-^) AVE! (goes over and glomps her)

Shadow- Hey! Malice's the official glomper of Ave!

Sailor Vercury- (glomps Yami) I want to be Yami's official glomper!

Sailorchibi- (glomps Yugi) And I want to be Yami and Yugi's official glomper!

Bakura- (0.0) Wow. All this glomping is making them all nutty.

Ave- (from somewhere on the floor) I'm back! (after everyone gets up she looks at Malik menacingly) You

Malik- (takes a step back) Me?

Ave- (jumps on top of him and is attempting to strangle him) WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? IT WAS BACKYARD BASEBALL, NOT THE FREAKING MAJOR LEAGUES!

Malik- (0.0 *turning blue*) Er*GACK* Sorry? *wheeze*

Ave- (lets go of him, and he gasps for air) Humph. Try not to kill me again, ok?

Malik- (nods) Yes your authorness.

Ave- (suddenly realizes that she strangled Malik just a smidge too much) AGGHHH! DID I HURT YOU? OMG OMG OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY! 

Yugi- (blinks) This is very odd.

Sailor Vercury- (twitches) Beyond odd. It's twisted.

Shadow- Hee hee it's kinda cute!

Bakura- (sits down) I decline all comment.

Yami Bakura- (blink blink) Wow. I, for the first time in my life, am completely lost.

Sailorchibi- (sympathetic to Yami Bakura) I think we all are.

Ave- (miserable that she hurt Malik) *sigh* I fell so bad

Malik- (^.^) It's ok Ave!

Ave- Yeabut I still feel bad. *twitches, and eyes open really wide* SoHUNGRY!

Yami- (0.0) Uh-ohI think that since she was out cold for the last few days, and the fact that she hasn't eaten anything has all caught up!

Ave- (darts to the kitchen) FOOOOOOOOOD!

Bakura- Scary.

Shadow- (hearing clanging of pots and pans) How much do you think that she will eat?

Sailorchibi- Who knows. She eats a lot normally, so I think that we will need to go food shopping very soon.

Sailor Vercury- Food shopping? By the time she's done, we'll have to buy the entire food store and then some!

Malik- (tear eyes) Poor wallet

Yami Bakura- Poor us! What happens if she runs out of food?

All- (0.0) *blink blink* 

Yami- We will need to run very fast very far.

Yugi- Do you really think that she'd resort to cannibalism?

Kaiba- (who's been sitting in the corner reading the paper the whole time) I don't think that she will. As long as she doesn't drink that science project that I left on the table, we all should be ok.

Ave- Hey! What's this? (sound of swishing liquid) It's RED! The color of my hair! (snickers) I guess someone here is a vampire! Oh well, down the hatch!

Kaiba- (0.0) Did she say red? (all nod) DAMNIT!

Ave- (walks into the room, eyes are swirls) Tastes likechicken broth(falls over)

All- (stand there and look at Ave. then everyone looks at Kaiba)

Sailorchibi- Kaiba, what exactly was this chemical thing that you made supposed to do?

Kaiba- (grins, then twitches) Erm, Turn human into something else? (all facefault)

Yami- Oh, she's not going to be happy. Not at all.

Yugi- (pats Kaiba on the shoulder) I'll come visit your grave.

Malik- (went over to where Ave was lying, then snorts with laughter) Oh wow.

Sailorchibi- (followed Malik, and is now giggling madly) Ha! Ears!

Sailor Vercury- PUPPY EARS! (goes over and fluffs them)

Kaiba- (blink blink) Puppy ears?

Inu-yasha- (appears, and grumbles) This is a rip off of me. (vanishes)

Bakura- (laughing so hard he fell off his chair) And a TAIL!

Kaiba- Oops.

Sailorchibi- (to audience, who is now sitting there blinking) Well folks, next time it will be the Chibi's that you see, not us normal folk. But anyways, feedback is appreciated (as always) and no flames!

Malik- (sitting on the floor, still cracking up) And, as you all know, Ave would ever kill Kaiba. So if there was any question in anyone's mind, LOOSE IT NOW!

Yami- (sweatdropping) I suggest mental assistance. If anyone knows any good doctors that deal with psychiatry, please leave a note

Yugi- You're being too harsh.

Yami Bakura- (tapes everyone's mouths shut) Please review, and Ave will write shout outs when she wakes up, gets off herand writes the next chapter. Later!


	10. The computer crisis, someone save me

The Computer Crisis, someone save me.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ave- (pops up teary eyed) Oh, the pain! My new computer, the one with the official next chapter has for reasons unknown SHUT DOWN AND REFUSES TO RE-BOOT! *cries*

Sailorchibi- (try's to help a distressed Ave re-boot the computer) Ummit's not happening.

Sailor Vercury- (pats Ave) It's all right. Just write it on the old computer, like your doing now!

Ave- Butit's not the same effect!

Sailor Vercury- (rolls her eyes) Oh, get over it. (.;;) THAT STUPID MACHINE BETTER WORK AGAIN, BECAUSE AVE TOLD ME THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO

Sailorchibi- (curious) Be able to what?

Sailor Vercury- Ummm(blushes) MakeoutwithYamiforalongperiodoftimeeh heh heh heh

Shadow- (blinks at her) Wow. Well I get to glomp Yami Bakura AND Ryu Bakura! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy

Sailorchibi- ButI like Yami toobut then theirs Yugihe's so CUTE! (^.^) I just want to squeeze his little cheeks!

Ave- (blink blink) Obsessive. Anime. Fangirls. HEY! (everybody jumps) We should start a club!

Shadow- Club?

Sailor Vercury- What kind of club?

Ave- (^.^) One for insane over-obsessed, crazy anime fangirls (and Fanguys!)!

Sailorchibi- (0.0) OOOOOHHHHH! That's a great idea! 

Shadow- But what should we call it?

All- Hmmm

Ave- (slams fist down on the STUPID DEFECTIVE COMPUTER THAT REFUSES TO WORK) Lets call it V.I.C.E.!

Sailorchibi- (blinks) Vice? What's it stand for?

Ave- (looks very smug) Very Insane Chibi Extrodinares!

Shadow- Who would be in it?

Ave- (turns to audience) Anyone? If you want to be a member, just leave me a review saying so! And as soon as we get my STUPID DEFECTIVE COMPUTER back on track, the next official chapter will be posted. 

Sailor Vercury- (mumbles) Damn straight the next chapter will be posted ASAP(eyes turn to hearts) then I will be able to kiss my one and only true love, Yami(goes into Yami-world)

Sailorchibi- Tell us if you want to be in our club! Members will be posted next chappie, and new members will be accepted whenever they say they want to join! See you all next time!


	11. Chibi Bakura Gets A Puppy!

Disclaimer- I do not, and have never, owned Yu-Gi-Oh!

~VICE is going to be a mini series that I'm going to put at the beginning of every new chapter! And then it will go on to the next chapter of "the Chibi Chronicles"!

VICE- Meeting One- Introductions!

Chibi Ave- Welcome one, welcome all to the first official meeting of VICE! (looks at everyone, smiling) We have a lot of members, including

Chibi Sailorchibi

Chibi Sailor Vercury

Chibi Shadow

Chibi Kiki and Chibi Yami Kiki

Chibi Ariyah-Chan

Chibi Kaze

Chibi Diamond

Chibi Duelmonsterschic27

And

Chibi Bengemina87!

All- (clap) 

Chibi Kiki- So what do we do in this club?

Chibi Ave- (eyes go hearts) We drool over the amazing bishonen of Yu-Gi-Oh! And the guys drool over the girls of YGO!

Chibi Sailorchibi- Yugi

Chibi Yami Kiki- Yami Malik

Chibi Shadow- Yami Bakura

Chibi Duelmonsterschic27- Ryu Bakura

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Yami

Chibi Ave- Malik

Chibi Bengemina87- Mai and Tea

Chibi Kaze- Kaiba(is standing by the window of the tree house where the base is, and leans on the sill and falls out, still in Kaiba world) 

Chibi Ave- (0.0) AGH! SOMEONE GET HER!

Chibi Diamond- (salutes) I'm on it.

Chibi Bengemina87- (runs after Chibi Diamond) I'll help her!

Chibi Ariyah-Chan- UmmI have a questionare we going to be going after our chosen Chibi Bishies?

Chibi Ave- Ah, a very good question! We're going to make a plan so elaborate to catch them that they won't know what hit them!

Chibi Sailorchibi- Heh heh hehwe get to set up traps?

Chibi Sailor Vercury- And I get to catch Chibi Yami? 

Chibi Ave- (grins evilly) Oh yeswe get to do all of that(all the chibi's start to laugh maniacally)

~What is Chibi Ave's elaborate plan? Is Chibi Kaze all right? Find out in the next episode of "VICE"!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 11- Chibi Bakura Gets A Puppy!

Chibi Kaiba- (snoring on the couch) But mommeeeeeeeeeI don't wanna see the doctor

Chibi Bakura- (looks at Chibi Kaiba) He's dreaming about a visit to the doctor?

Chibi Yami- (sweatdrops) Oh, that's not right.

Chibi Shadow- Oh Chibi Bakuraaaaaaaaaaayou're not getting glomped enough(glomps him)

Chibi Tea- (blink blink) Very odd.

Chibi Ave- (still trying to get over the fact that she has puppy ears and a tail) Stupid project

Chibi Yugi- (laughs) hey Chibi Ave! When you growl like that, you sound like a doggie!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) Ah, thanks.

Chibi Malik- (pops up wearing a turkey suit) GOBBLE GOBBLE!

All Chibi's- (0.0)

Chibi Bakura- What the heck are you doing?

Chibi Malik- (jerks head at Chibi Kaiba and grins evilly) I told him on Thanksgiving that because he took the last turkey leg from me that one day the ghost of the turkey was going to get revenge!

Chibi Yami- (rolls his eyes) If you're going to be a ghost, do it right! 

Chibi Sailorchibi- (walks out of the kitchen, almost bumping into Chibi Yami) What's going- AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH IT'S THE GIANT TURKEY OF DOOM! (jumps into Chibi Yugi's arms) 

Chibi Yami- (walks into kitchen, gets flour and dumps it on Chibi Malik) There. Now you're a ghost!

Chibi Malik- (snickers evilly) I can't wait till he gets up heh heh heh

Chibi Sailorchibi- (terrified) It's a scary, ghostly, LAUGHING TURKEY OF DOOM!

Chibi Yugi- (sweatdrops) Don't worry, I'll protect you

Chibi Yami- You know, I never thought I'd say this but*he snorts* well, I knew I'd say it someday

All Chibi's- GET ON WITH IT!

Chibi Yami- Chibi Malik's finally cracked!

Chibi Malik- (grins) Cracked like an eggshell!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (sweatdrops) You are all insane. Except Chibi Yami, of course

Chibi Yami- (blushes) Awww(he and Chibi Sailor Vercury start to kiss, much to Chibi Tea's frustration)

Chibi Tea- HEY! NO KISSING MY YAMI!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (picks up a vase and chucks it at her)

Chibi Tea- (@.@) The pain 

Chibi Ave- (blinks) What have I done?

Chibi Shadow- (sweatdrops) Created a nightmare?

Chibi Ave- (blink blink) Oh.

Chibi Bakura- (Yawns) I'm bored.

Chibi Yami- (-.-) So what else is new?

Chibi Bakura- (snaps fingers) HEY! I got a great idea!

Chibi Shadow- Yes?

Chibi Bakura- (whispers to her) While they are all plotting and scheming and being their normal (Chibi Sailor Vercury has just slapped Chibi Tea) *cough* selvesLet's go adopt a pet!

Chibi Shadow- (eyes go into hearts) Like a kitty? Or a puppy!

Chibi Bakura- (grabs her arm) Quick! Let's go before they notice we're gone! (they dash out the door)

Chibi Sailorchibi- (standing with Chibi Yugi and watching the catfight of the century) Wow. There really going at it!

Chibi Yugi- (blinking) Chibi Yami's so popular it's scary.

Chibi Malik- (sitting by Chibi Kaiba, waiting for him to awaken so the GHOSTLY GIANT TURKEY OF DOOM can scare him) Hee heethis is my best plan yet!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) You're cold.

Chibi Malik- (makes a peace sign) Ha ha! You bet!

****

Meanwhile, with Chibi Bakura and Chibi Shadow

Chibi Bakura- (looking in the kennels) Awww! Lookie! A Boxer puppy!

Chibi Shadow- (0.0) AWWW! And lookie at the Great Dane next to her! 

Chibi Bakura- (after going through the kennels) I think we should get the Boxer.

Chibi Shadow- Yea! (giggles) Chibi Ave's got a resemblance to all these kwaii little doggies

Chibi Bakura- (smirks) Ears and a tail! (both crack up laughing)

Chibi Mai- (is the caretaker of the puppy's lol I can't imagine her doing that) So will you be taking Athena here? (gestures at the Boxer puppy)

Chibi Bakura- Yup! It's a surprise for all our friendsone in particular(Chibi Shadow and Chibi Bakura snicker) 

Chibi Mai- (^.^) Alright! I'll put her on a leash(Chibi Mai puts Athena on a leash, and Chibi Shadow takes it)

Chibi Bakura- (waves as he leaves) Bye!

Chibi Shadow- (grins as the dog tried to jump on Chibi Bakura) Aww! She likes you!

Chibi Bakura- Is that a good thing?

Chibi Shadow- of course it is! Now you can clean up after her, play with her, walk her

Chibi Bakura- (.0) Oh goody.

Chibi Shadow- (walks up to the door, and cautiously opens it) Heyis anyone-OW! (she got hit with a pillow thrown by a very pissed off Chibi Kaiba) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Chibi Kaiba- (fuming) Chibi Malik is gong to go to HELL!

Chibi Bakura- (pokes his head in the door) I guess he pulled it off

Chibi Malik- (is gloating in the shadow realm) HA HA! I did it! He didn't even know what the hell I was! Hee hee, I deserve a medal for this one!  


Chibi Tea- (KA-SWAP) You kissed him!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (KA-SWAP) What's your point?

Chibi Tea- (KA-SWAP) I love him!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (KA-SWAP) Well I love him more!

Chibi Sailorchibi- (sweatdrops) Well. They look like their finally starting to wear down. 

Chibi Yugi- (sweatdrops as they continue to slap each other) No, this fight has only just begun.

Chibi Ave- (sees the puppy that Chibi Bakura got) KWAII! (runs over to it with heart eyes)

Chibi Shadow- (^.^) Hr name is Athena, and we thought of you *snicker* when we got her

Chibi Ave- (^.^) PUPPY! (the dog licks her face)

Chibi Yami- (watching the two Chibi's having a slap fight over him) Well. This is interesting. And a first. (^.^) Heh, everyone loves me.

Chibi Kaiba- (.) Gah, Someone save me. *sneezes* Oh no (eyes the dog) I think I'm allergic

~ Please review! If you want to be in V.I.C.E. Then just say the Chibi that you want to glomp, or catch, or whatever and I'll write you in! Till next time!


	12. The Chibi's go Caroling!

Chapter 12- The Great Caroling Expedition!

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I am SO sorry that _this_ chapter took so long to get out. Lots of things have been going on, and I haven't had the chance to sit down and write without interruption. So without further ado, I present the second meeting of V.I.C.E. and the 12th chapter of The Chibi Chronicles. Ja Ne!

V.I.C.E.- Meeting 2, Carry Forth the Plan!

Another a/n- I'm going to be writing about a different group every chapter, so if this is not your group then just be patienttoo many Chibi's for me to put them all in one chapter! 

Chibi Ave- (grinning evilly) Well, here we all have one common goal- to glomp, catch or kiss (everyone perks up) our chosen Chibi's. Now, I will separate everyone into groups, so we can plot how to catch them. 

Chibi Lonereader280- (raises a hand) Umm what if we don't have a Chibi to glomp?

Chibi Ave- Then I will assign you to another group and you will help them. Toady's group will be those that are going after Chibi Yami. (strikes a formal pose) Will Chibi Sailorchibi, Chibi Sailor Vercury, Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury, Chibi Kiki, Chibi Yami Kiki, and Chibi Y Sunfire please step foreword. (all do so) Now, you all are on a mission. Troops, this will be a long and difficult task at hand, but I have the confidence that you will be able to achieve your goals. Any gear, food or traps that you require will be at your disposal. I salute you! (Chibi Ave salutes them)

Chibi Y Sunfire- We will get him

Chibi Kiki and Chibi Sailor Vercury- (giggle evilly) Hee hee! He will be OURS! (all the Chibi Yami lovers start to laugh)

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) Umm, okwell, here are your uniforms! (she hands out blue blazers with the words "Y.H.- I'm a member of VICE!" stamped on the back in gold. The outfit also comes with pants that have blue army print on them, and cute little boots)

Chibi Sailorchibi- (looks at the uniforms) cool, but what does "YH" stand for?

Chibi Ave- (^.^) Yami Hunters!

Chibi Kiki- Ah, very nice. (the outfits magically appear on the Yami Hunters)

Chibi Ave- (bows) Now I expect that you shall come up with some wonderful plan to catch him

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Hey! But I thought that you were going to be the brains!

Chibi Ave- (shrugs) Hey, I have a budget and a job to manage. If you expect the tools you need, I have to be able to work!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- (sweatdrops) Alright, we'll think of a plan.

Chibi Ave- Good luck troops. And may Chibi Ra be with you.

A/n- Next will be the B. H. 's turn. And as for the Yami Hunters, if they have any creative ideas to catch him, I'd be delighted to hear them! That's it for VICE! Till next time!

Chibi Bakura- (sniffing the air) AhhhChristmas cookies! (floats over to the kitchen) Oh AveeeeeMay I have one now?

Chibi Ave- (has been patrolling around the oven holding a large wooden spoon, because Chibi Yami Malik likes to steal half-baked cookies that are really hot to slip under someone right before they sit down. He likes their shocked expressions when they realize that their butt is burning) No.

Chibi Bakura- (whines) Oh come ON! It's almost Christmas and my poor tummy is empty of cookies!

Chibi Ave- (^.^0) Umm, your poor tummy?

Chibi Bakura- (looks as pitiful as he possibly can) Yes, my poor tummy. It is lacking in the cookies goodness!

Chibi Kaiba- (floats in like Chibi Bakura did) Ohhdo I smell cookies?

Chibi Ave- (-.-0) Oh, the humanity.

Chibi Kaiba- (sees Chibi Bakura eyeing the oven) Hey! If you're giving him one, then I want one too!

Chibi Ave- ButI'm not giving them to anyone!

Chibi Kaiba and Chibi Bakura- Pleeeeeeeeeeease? (put on their cutest faces)

Chibi Ave- (gives in) Alright, but only ONE. (gives them both a cookie)

Chibi Yami- (pokes his head in) HEY! COOKIES!

Chibi Ave- (glares at Chibi Kaiba and Chibi Bakura) Now look what you did.

Chibi Bakura- (cookie crumbs all over his face, and his mouth is really full) Oh, heloh dere Chibi Yamgi! Chibi Kaibah and me were jusch doughing nutingh 

Chibi Yami- (sweatdrops) Um, yea.

Chibi Sailorchibi- (comes downstairs) Hey everyone! Chibi Yugi and I are going to go caroling! Anyone want to come?

Chibi Yami- (snorts into a napkin) Caroling? (Chibi Sailorchibi glares at him) Ah, don't hurt me! No harm meant! Sure, I'll come. 

Chibi Sailorchibi- (looks at the other Chibi's) Want to come?

Chibi Ave- (points at the cookies) No, I cant. We're having a New Year's party, remember? I have to make sure everything is perfect, and order food online, and

All Chibi's- OK CHIBI AVE, WE GET IT!

Chibi Ave- (sweatdrops) you didn't have to yell at me.

Chibi Bakura- (steals another cookie) ^,^ Yummy!

Chibi Kaiba- (grabs his coat) Alright, I'm coming. But I'm warning you all, if the dogs start barking, it's not because of me!

Chibi Yami- (evil eyes) And how do we know that?

Chibi Kaiba- (super smug) Because as a child, I was in the Junior Choir at my school. So HA! 

Chibi Yugi- (sweatdrops) No fighting, please?

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (comes shooting down the stairs) HEY! CHIBI YAMI! I'M COMING TOO! (dashes out the door after them)

Chibi Ave- Tis the season to be jolly 

Chibi Bakura- (chimes in) FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!

Chibi Shadow- (walks in, sees the cookies and immediately joins Chibi Bakura in eating them)

Chibi Ave- So much for all that baking*sigh*

Chibi Malik- (heart eyes) OH! THE JOY!

Chibi Ave- (inches away from him) Wassamatta you?

Chibi Malik- COOKIESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Ave- (facefaults, anime squiggle tears running down face) My cookies

Chibi Shadow- (whacks Chibi Ave on the back sympathetically) Don't worry, all the cookies are going to a good cause.

Chibi Bakura and Chibi Malik- (chime in) YEA! Our stomachs!

Chibi Ave- *****sniff*** **What did I do to deserve this? Am I some kind of scapegoat to some supernatural force that is insistent on making my life miserable? Why me?

Chibi Malik- (solemnly hands her a cookie) We still love you Chibi Ave. Here, have a cookie, it'll make you fell better.

Chibi Ave- (takes the cookie) Thanks.

Meanwhile, back with our Carolers

Chibi Sailor Vercury and Chibi Sailorchibi- (really loudly) JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY! CHIBI KAIBA CAN'T SING, OR CARRY A TUNE, AND WON'T BE ABLE TO FOR THE REST OF HIS DAYS, HEY!

Chibi Kaiba- HEY! THAT'S MEAN!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (sticks out her tongue) That's for hitting Chibi Yami with a snowball before.

Chibi Kaiba- (grumbles) He was really asking for it though

Chibi Yugi- (grins) hey, chill out everyone! We're supposed to be spreading the season of joy!

Chibi Tea- (is freezing, and inching closer to Chibi Yami) Coooooold.

Chibi Sailorchibi- (rings the doorbell, and Chibi Frostmourne answers the door) 

Chibi Frostmourne- Hello. And what can I do for all of you today-?

Chibi Sailorchibi- We decided to go caroling on New Years eve!

Chibi Frostmourne- That's a nice thing to do (all the carolers start to sing Jingle Bells, with the exception of Chibi Sailorchibi and Chibi Sailor Vercury, who are singing the Chibi Kaiba bashing version)

Chibi Tea- (has, unkowest to Chibi Sailor Vercury, grabbed Chibi Yami's hand)

Chibi Frostmourne- (notices Chibi Kaiba, who snuck off to get another snowball the chuck at Chibi Yami) Hey! Your Chibi Kaiba, the most renowned duelist in Duel Monsters! You have the Blue-eyes White Dragon cards!

Chibi Kaiba- (sticks up his nose) Yes. I am the KING! I rule! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Chibi Frostmourne- (sweatdrops) Um, yea. You just keep up that big ego. Hey, what would you say to a quick duel? I'm pretty good, I made the championships in the world tournament!

Chibi Kaiba- (thinks, then decides that he can throw snow at Chibi Yami later) Ok, but just a quick duel, so I can demonstrate my talent as the greatest duelist! HA HA HA HA HA!

Chibi Sailorchibi- (sweatdrops) So your going to catch up, I'm assuming?

Chibi Kaiba- Yea, yea, I will. 

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (finally notices that Chibi Tea is holding Chibi Yami's hand and looking very smug with herself) HEY! HANDS OFF!

Chibi Tea- (innocently) What? I'm not doing anything, am I Chibi Yami?

Chibi Yami- Umm, uh

Chibi Frostmourne- (whispers to Chibi Kaiba) are they always like this?

Chibi Kaiba- You don't know that half of it.

Chibi Sailor Vercury- HANDS OFF!

Chibi Tea- BACK OFF!

Chibi Sailorchibi- (sweatdrops, and starts to walk to the next house with Chibi Yugi) And it begins again

Chibi Yugi- (^.^0) Someone save meor Chibi Yamiwhoever!

Chibi Frostmourne- (leads Chibi Kaiba inside and down to the basement where there is a duel platform located) We can duel here

Chibi Kaiba- Huh. Very nice! How did you get one of these?

Chibi Frostmourne- (grins) I bought it off e-bay from some dude named Jeff.

Chibi Kaiba- Interesting. (goes and puts his deck on the field) Alrighties, lets get this show on the road!

Chibi Frostmourne- (draws) Hmm, I'll place this card face down and end my turn.

Chibi Kaiba- (draws, then lays down 2 cards in the magic and trap card zone) I'll put these 2 face down, then put the Vorse Raider in attack position! Attack that face down card! (the Vorse Raider attacks the face down card, which was a Man-Eater Bug)

Chibi Frostmourne- HA! (the Man-Eater Bugs effect is activated, and the Vorse Raider destroyed) My turn! (draws) All right! (puts Panther Worrier down in Attack Mode) I end my turn. Panther Worrier can't attack unless I sacrifice a monster.

Chibi Kaiba- Hmm, let's see. (draws) I play this card face down, and end my turn.

Chibi Frostmourne- (draws) I play Harpies Feather Duster! 

Chibi Kaiba- And I counter with Gryphons Wing! You're lucky that you didn't have any other magic cards on the field

Chibi Frostmourne- (points at Chibi Kaiba's other face-down magic card) But you left that one unprotected! I play Mystical Space Typhoon! (destroys Chibi Kaiba's Mirror Force card) And now I summon the Summoned Skull! (sacrifices Panther Worrier) And I'll use this(lays down another magic card) Raigeki! Your face down card is history! Summoned Skull, attack his lifepoints! 

Chibi Kaiba- (grins evilly) I knew that this seemingly worthless fuzzball would come in handyKuriboh! When I play this card, the damage that I would have gotten to my life points is avoided! My turn! (draws) I play Raigeki, then I play Gemini Elf! Attack his lifepoints!

Chibi Frostmourne- Ow. Now I'm down to 2,100 lifepoints. (draws) Let's see, I play this card facedown defense, and I put this card down also. 

Chibi Kaiba- (shrugs) Ok. I put down another Vorse Raider, and have it attack your face down monster! (the defense position monster is destroyed) And now my Gemini Elves attack your lifepoints again!

Chibi Frostmorne- (sweatdrops) Ow again? (draws) Good. (places another monster in face down defense mode) 

Chibi Kaiba- Lets see, I sacrifice Vorse Raider to bring out the Swordstalker! Then he attacks your facedown card!

Chibi Frostmourne- (grins) Uh-oh, another Man-Eater Bug! I destroy your Gemini Elves! And now, I play Jarai Gumo! (flips a coin, and doesn't loose any lifepoints) Attack! (Swordstalker destroyed)

Chibi Kaiba- (0.0) Huh. Look at that. (looks at his hand and grumbles) Ok, This card in defense mode.

Chibi Frostmourne- I play Dian Kieto The Cure Master, and bring my lifepoints up to 1,100. Then I play Dunames Dark Witch (aka Valkrie in Japanese) and she attacks your face down monster!

Chibi Kaiba- Oh well. I also activate my trap card, block attack. Shift your Jarai Gumoto defense, please. And that monster that you destroyed's flip effect is that I gain 1,000 lifepoints. Then I play Dian Kieto The Cure Master, recover 1,000 more, and then I play Cyber-stein! Its effect is that at the cost of 5,000 of my own lifepoints, I can special summon one monster from my fusion deck! Guess whoooI SUMMON THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! DESTROY DUNAMES DARK WITCH!

Chibi Frostmourne- Well, that was fun. I think. Good duel.

Chibi Kaiba- HA HA HA HA I WON HA HA HA HA! (stops gloating and shakes hands with Chibi Frostmourne) Yea, good game.

Chibi Frostmourne- Well, do I get a participant's prize, even though I lost? (Chibi Ave appears from nowhere) 

Chibi Ave- You did request to glomp Chibi Isis( Chibi Isis appears)

Chibi Isis- Huh? Chibi Kaiba? Where am I? 

Chibi Frostmourne- KWAII! (glomps Chibi Isis)

Chibi Ave- (grabs Chibi Kaiba's hand, he grabs his deck and they appear behind Chibi Tea) Ok, now I wasn't here. Bye! (she vanishes)

Chibi Yugi- So how did the duel go?

Chibi Yami- (sweatdrops) Judging from the smug look on his face, I'm guessing he won.

Chibi Sailorchibi- How did you get here so quick? We didn't see you walking up the block 

Chibi Kaiba- Um, New Years magic?

Chibi Yami- Um, yea. Right. Ok then.

Back with the other Chibi's

Chibi Shadow- I made it through the wildernessI made it throoooooooughdidn't know how lost I was until I found yooooouuu(glomps Chibi Bakura)

Chibi Malik- (takes the mike) It's Christmas time, again, it's time to be nice to the people you can't stand, all year, I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer

Chibi Yami Bakura- (tackles Chibi Malik and steals the mike) YOU PEOPLE SCARE ME, PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM MY HOME! LA LA LA LA LA

Chibi Ave- @.@ My eardrums have been blown out,

Chibi Shadow- @.@ And I thought Chibi Malik couldn't sing! 

Chibi Malik- Hey, I heard that!

Chibi Shadow- Good, you were supposed to.

Chibi Malik- Meanie.

Chibi Ave- HEY NO FIGHTING!

Chibi Yami Bakura- (face cracks into an evil grin) Chibi Ave! you seem on the edge tonightcould it be the big TOTM?

Chibi Ave- (.) Now what ever made you think that?

Chibi Yami Bakura- You're moody.

Chibi Shadow- Well, we ate all her cookies, stole her secret stash of candy and ransacked the kitchen for sugar. I agree, what's the matter with you Chibi Ave?

Chibi Ave- (facefaults) Oh, nothing, nothing at all.

Chibi Yami Bakura- You lie.

Chibi Ave- (mumbles into the couch) No.

Chibi Bakura- Hey, why is everybody not singing anymore? (The puppy that he adopted in the last episode, Athena, who Chibi Kaiba is allergic to, jumps up and licks his face)

Chibi Ave- (grins) I love puppies!

Chibi Shadow- Here Athena! I got you a bone!

Chibi Dog Athena- Woof! (goes over to Chibi Shadow for the bone and a belly rub)

Chibi Bakura- Hey, maybe I should get another pet!

Chibi Kaiba- (who just walked in with the rest of our jolly *snort* singers) NO MORE ANIMALS! *sneezes*

Chibi Ave- (snickers) And a Happy New Year to you too. (gets out champagne) PARTY TIME!

Chibi Malik- I'LL GET THE FIRECRACKERS!

Chibi Yami Bakura- WEEEE! FIRE!

Chibi Shadow- (glomps him) My little pyromaniac

Chibi Yami- I'll get the food

Chibi Sailor Vercury- I'll go with him!

Chibi Yugi- Me and Chibi Sailorchibi will put away your..ummkareoke machine? When did we get one of those?

Chibi Ave- (shrugs) Dunno. It just showed up.

Chibi Yugi- Oh. Well, we'll put it away.

Chibi Sailorchibi- You're so cute! (glomps Chibi Yugi)

Chibi Malik- (comes down the stairs with Chibi Yami Bakura, both holding boxes labeled "Fun", "Lot's of fun", and "So much devastation can be caused with this box that no one can fathom how much fun it is!") Here is the dynamite- I mean, fireworks

Chibi Ave- (facefaults after reading what the boxes are labeled) Save me

Chibi Shadow- (throws the ball for Athena) Hey, let's wish everyone a

All Chibi's- HAPPY NEW YEAR! 

Chibi Ave- (solemnly, after handing all the Chibi's glasses of champagne) I toast to the New Year, 2003, and I hope that we all have lots of fun! New beginnings, and more fun then ever will result! I hope everyone here has a very happy and healthy New Year! (all Chibi's down the champagne in 2 gulps) Now that that's said

Chibi Yami Bakura- FIREWORK TIME! (everyone piles out of the house, and witnesses the most spectacular display of fireworks ever written about in a Chibi story)

All Chibi's- HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Ave- (finally collapses) Wow that was a long chapter to type.

Malik- Well, you didn't update for a month or so so you kinda deserved this

Ave- (brandishes her crooked fingers at him) MY FINGERS ARE ALL BROKEN!

Malik- (sweatdrops) Sorry bout that. I guess. 

Ave- (sighs and leans back in her chair) Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write! Please review, it's very appreciated!

Malik- And it keeps her spirits up!

Ave- So please review, and see you all next time!


	13. The Chibi's go to school!

The Chibi Chronicles! (OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL!)

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 13- The Chibi's go to school!

But first

V.I.C.E. MEETING 3- THE B.H.!!!!!

Chibi Ave- Hi everyone! Welcome to V.I.C.E.! Today we will be featuring the Bakura Hunters, or B.H. They are going to be the ones to catch and glomp Chibi Yami Bakura and Chibi Ryu!

Chibi Shadow- But don't forget, Chibi Ave, that I am the OFFICIAL glomper of Yami Bakura! But, I will share.

Chibi Ave- Great! Nowlets see what cool gear we have for our friends here (pulls out what looks like a small pen with the letters MD on the side) here we are! (waves in in the other Chibi's general direction)

Chibi KC (Kittie-Chan)- Wow! Cool! 

Chibi DMchic- Can I fly in this?

Chibi Diamond- I don't know! Can you fly in this? I can already flyhee hee!

Chibi Ave- Those wings on your back will let you fly, so you can surprise Chibi Yami Bakura when we go get him! Also included in this outfit is a full holograph generator, so you can be anyone at any time! The only drawback is the fact that you have to do your own voice impression, otherwise this thing is flawless!

Chibi KC- So well will be able to look like Chibi Ryu if we wanted to?

Chibi Diamond- Wowthe only thing I want to know is how will this holograph projector thing hide me? I'm not a human

Chibi Ave- That's the beauty of this! Not only will it let you appear like anyone, but you will also be able to physically change form. It's completely reversible, so don't worry about a thing.

Chibi DMchic- (presses the button on the side of the projector) I want to be Chibi Ave! (Chibi DMchic suddenly transforms into Chibi Ave)

All other Chibi's- 0.0 

Chibi Diamond- (0.0) Seeing double!

Chibi DMchic and Chibi Ave- WE THE CHIBI'S WILL CATCH CHIBI YAMI BAKURA AND CHIBI RYU! 

Chibi DMchic- This could get very confusing. (changes back to normal)

Chibi Ave- Yea, you're righthey, lets make a pact- none of us will change into anyone else here, and we DEFINITLY won't turn into Chibi Ryu or Chibi Yami Bakura. 

Chibi KC- That would be a disasterall of us accidentally swooping down on one of our own!

Chibi Ave- So it's settled?

All Chibi's - Yes. 

Chibi Ave- Then let the B.H. go catch Chibi Ryu and Chibi Yami Bakura!

~a/n- These VICE meetings are always short, I know. But right now it's just the introduction to the different groups that are chasing after different characters. After all the groups are introduced, then the real challenge will begin. Oh, and if you want to be in VICE, tell me! Here are the members so far

Ave (me!)

Sailorchibi

Sailor Vercury (and her Yami)

Shadow

Kiki (and her Yami)

Ariyah-Chan

Kaze

Diamond

DuelMonstersChic27 (DMchic)

Bengemina87

Evil Authoress Alona

Lonereader280

Y Sunfire

Yamishiningfriendship

Kittie-Chan (KC)

Hikari

Yuka

If there have been any name changes, let me know!

And now

CHAPTER 13- The Chibi's go to School! 

Chibi Yami- WHAT???????!!!!!!??????

Chibi Ave- NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Chibi Malik- *glare*

Chibi Shadow- (cries into Chibi Bakura's shoulder) It's not fair!

Chibi Ave- But WHY?

Ave- (packing lunches) Because you all need something of an education. And this is the solution that Malik and I came up with!

Chibi Bakura- But I don't wanna go!

Malik- (scoops him up) Sorry little guy, but this is the best solution we could think of! It's only one week of classes, so it's not that bad!

Chibi Shadow- Yea it is bad!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Can't we stay home?

Chibi Yami- Yea! Home is better!

Chibi Yugi- (building a block tower) Home is where my heart is.

Ave- Awww! You are too cute Chibi Yugi!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- I'm not going.

Chibi Malik- Me neither. School is for wimps.

Malik- (^.^;;) 

Ave- (glares at Malik) What have you been teaching him?

Malik- (looks innocent) Teaching him? What on earth are you talking about? 

Chibi Bakura- (pulls on Malik's earring) Daddy's in trouble

Chibi Malik- (chimes in) Daddy's in trouble!

Ave- (-.-0) We'll talk this over when they are at school.

Chibi Sailorchibi- (shakes a finger at Malik) Bad, bad, bad.

Malik- (sweatdrops) Ok Chibi's, into the car

Chibi Tea- I didn't know that you had a car!

Malik- (fiddles with his dagger) Well, after a bit of persuasion, the guy at the car center gave it to me out of the, erm, goodness of his heart.

Ave- (.;;) Malik, maybe you should keep quiet on the ride there

Chibi Shadow- Weeeee! Car trip!

~ At the school ~

Ave- I'm going to come and get you all at 2. Please try not to cause any trouble(glares at Chibi Yami Bakura, Chibi Yami Malik and Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury)

Chibi Yami Malik- Ohno trouble(is staring at the scissors)

Chibi Yami Bakura- No troubleright. (grins evilly at the glue)

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

Ave- (looks at Chibi Malik, Chibi Bakura and Chibi Sailor Vercury) Please try and keep your Yami's in line

Chibi Malik- (speaks for them all) Ok.

Chibi Tea- (heart eyes at Chibi Yami) Did ja know that it's almost Valentines Day?

Chibi Yami- Yes.

Chibi Yugi- (snickers, then starts singing) Chibi Tea and Chibi Yami, sittin' in a tree KEI – EYE – ESS – ESS – EYE – EN - GEE!

Ave- (sweatdrops) Bye Chibi's. (both leave)

Chibi Kaiba- (walks in and sees Chibi Yami) YOU! What are you doing here?

Chibi Yami- Ave enrolled us here for a week.

Chibi Kaiba- (groans) Oh no.

Chibi Joey- WEEEEEEE!!!!!!! (jumps off the top shelf of the teachers closet) LOOK! I'M TARZAN!

Chibi Yugi- Hey Chibi Joey! Is that really a good idea? You could get(Chibi Joey crashes into a pile of boxes) hurt.

Chibi Joey- (head pops out of a box labeled crayons') I'm ok!

Chibi Ave- 

Chibi Shadow- (glomps Chibi Yami Bakura) I love you!

Chibi Yami Malik- (still staring at the scissors) Sharp

Chibi Malik- Uh-oh. (suddenly looks to the door) Hey! EVERYONE, TEACHER! (all the Chibi's dive for a desk as a woman wearing a white robe enters)

Isis- Hello! Ave told me that you were all very well behaved Chibi's I would hate to inform her that she was mistaken.

Chibi Malik- Hi Isis!

Isis- KAWAII! MY BROTHER HAS A CHIBI! (swoops over to Chibi Malik and squeezes him) Oh how adorable!

Chibi Kaiba- (snickers) Hee hee, teachers pet

Isis- (GLARE!) I will have no name calling Chibi Seto.

Chibi Sailorchibi- Tisk tisk!

Chibi Tea- (is doodling I love Chibi Yami' all over her pink notebook)

Isis- Well, the first thing that we are going to do today is art. Will you all please take some scissors from the can on the shelf over thereyes, that's right, the one by Chibi Yami Malik. Chibi Ave will pass out some red and pink construction paper. We're going to make Valentines!

Chibi Joey- (looks at the crayon that he just pulled from the box on his desk) It's pink... and it says bubblegum on the side! (takes a bite out of it) Icky! It doesn't taste like bubblegum (takes another bite) But on second thought it's not bad

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- (sees Chibi Joey eating crayons) Ewwww!

Chibi Bakura- (is coloring furiously) This is difficult!

Chibi Yugi- (sneaks a shy glance at Chibi Sailorchibi) I hope that she likes blue hearts

Chibi Malik- (is carefully cutting out some doilies in the shape of a heart)

Chibi Yami Malik- (hasn't done anything, but has been staring at his scissors) Shiny

Isis- (walking around) Very nice Chibi Teaand you too Chibi Yami! That looks lovely Chibi Shadow, (whispers to her) I'm sure that Chibi Yami Bakura and Chibi Bakura will like it

Chibi Ave- (is drawing little hearts that say Be mine' all over the valentine she is making for Chibi Malik)

Chibi Joey- La de dumoh! This one says macaroni and cheese! I love macaroni and cheese! I wonder if it's the box kind(continues to eat them)

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- (has been watching Chibi Joey eat almost an entire box of crayons) I think that I'm gonna be sick 

Chibi Malik- Is this nice Ms.Isis?

Isis- Yes, it's very lovely Chibi Malik! (looks at Chibi Yami Malik) WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN?

Chibi Yami Malik- (looks up) Cutting out a valentine!

Isis- (eye twitch) You don't send someone a valentine that says Roses are red, Violets are blue, You look like a mummy and smell like one too!'

Chibi Yami Malik- (looks at it sideways, then upside down) It looks fine to me! (looks defiantly at her) And what do I do if it's true? It's not, but what if it was?

Isis- (MAJOR sweatdrop) I need a raise, a tequila and a long vacation.

Chibi Yugi- What's a tequila?

Isis- Never mind.

Ave- *sigh* Sorry this chapter was kinda short I know that everyone that reads this must be getting impatient. I had a lot of tests this week, and last week, and the week before I think that midterms suck. Anyway, I will try to have the next chapter posted ASAP. But, I also have a new story up (POSTED! YES!) called "Bakura and the Quest for THE PERFECT SAKE!" It's rated PG-13, just cause if I don't say that someone will be out for my blood. Please check it out! And don't forget to review this chapter!


	14. Lost Socks and a Vacation

A/N- I'm reeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally sorry that this took so long to get up. Lotsa stuff happening here that I wish wasn't. I've been thinking, maybe you guys (loyal readers! *sniff* I love you all so much!) could give me some ideas on what the Chibi's should do in the next few chapters. If I use your idea, you will be given credit in my usual opening rant. If I don't use your idea, don't give up hope cause I might use it in another chapter. Ok, enough of my rambling. On to the next chapter!

Chappie 14- Lost Socks and a Vacation

Ave- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami- Well, I would hope you didn't.

Ave- () HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Yami- Oh, nothing

Malik- Anyway, we know Valentines Day passed

Ave- WHEW!

Malik- But we wanted to bring you another Chibi installment that has a little bit of love in it!

Isis- (in the background) HEY! CHIBI YAMI MALIK! COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE SCISSORS!

All- (sweatdrop)

?????????////////////????????////////////// ?????????////////////????????//////////////??????????//////

Isis- Well, since we all made sucher, nice Valentines, I'm going to give you all the candy I was going to save until tomorrowbeing that it is your last day here and all.

Chibi Shadow- Aww, don't look so sad Ms.Isis!

Chibi Ave- Yea! Don't be sad!

Chibi Yami Malik- (has somehow found super glue) OOOH!

Chibi Kaiba- (not turning around) I don't want to know I don't want to know

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- He liked mine better.

Chibi Sailor Vercury- No, he liked mine better!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- Did not!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Did too!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- Did not!

Chibi Yami- (watches them argue over who made him a better Valentine) I feel so loved

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury and Sailor Vercury- (turn to him) YOU ARE LOVED!

Chibi Bakura- Hee hee silly Chibi Yami!

Chibi Tea- *sigh* Chibi Yami is so kawaiiI just wanna glomp him

Chibi Ave and Chibi Malik- (sweatdrop)

Chibi Kaiba- (is trying to ignore the fact that Chibi Yami Malik seems to have gotten something really destructive that could cause someone a lot of angst in the near future)

Chibi Yami Malik- (takes the super glue and starts to paint blocks together)

Chibi Yami Bakura- YAY! (joins Chibi Yami Malik)

Isis- (gives up trying to control the Yami's) Hey, Chibi's, it looks like Ave and Malik are here to pick you all up! 

All Chibi's- YAY!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- Mine was better.

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (as they are walking back to the car) No, mine was!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- MINE!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- MINE!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- MINE!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- MINE!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- MINE!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- MINE!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- MINE!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- MINE TIMES INFINITY!!!

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- Oh, that was cheating.

Chibi Yami- (to Chibi Kaiba) That was amusing.

Chibi Kaiba- You only think it's funny cause you have cute Chibi girls hanging off you 24/7!

Chibi Joey- (pops up out of nowhere) CRAYONS!

Chibi Shadow- 0.o

Chibi Sailorchibi- (falls out of the air with Chibi Yugi) Hi everyone!

Chibi Yugi- We're baaaack!

Chibi Yami- ^.^ Hello!

Ave- (jumps behind the wheel) WOOO!

Malik- (gently picks her up and moves her to another seat, then gets behind the wheel and drives them home)

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- I need a vacation.

Chibi Yami Bakura and Chibi Yami Malik- Us too!

Ave- (mumbles) And I need therapy

Adam- (comes out of nowhere) Yes you do! 

Malik- (is not sure exactly why Ave is staring daggers at the kid who is magically floating next to the car window, but he keeps driving anyway. Isn't he great?)

Ave- (hits Adam with a shape-shifter mallet, and he flies away a puffin) ^.^

Chibi Sailorchibi- Who was that?

Ave- (MAJOR sweatdrop) An annoyance.

Chibi Yugi- (turns to Chibi Sailorchibi) I don't get it.

Chibi Sailorchibi- Me neither.

Malik- Ok, chibi's, we're home!

All Chibi's- YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

Chibi Kaiba- ( goes into Chibi Yami's room and steals his socks and hides them with Chibi Shadow)

Chibi Ave- (chasing Chibi Bakura) COME BACK!

Chibi Bakura- But I don't wanna! Ha ha, you can't catch me!

Chibi Yami Bakura- (is sitting there with Malik's shades on, looking really KAWAII!) I'm too cool for the rest of the world

Chibi Joey- Yay! (eyes turn into little hearts) My one true lovefood! (starts to eat everything in the pantry)

Ave- (standing next to Malik) At the speed he is eating, how long do you think it will be before I need to go food shopping again?

Malik- (pulls a calculator out of nowhere) Lets seemaybe tomorrow morning.

Ave- (sweatdrop) Oh, goodie.

Chibi Yami- (notices that all his socks are missing from his room) HEY!

Chibi Shadow- What's the matter?

Chibi Yami- All my socks are gone!

Chibi Kaiba- (has stolen Ave's shades, and is standing looking cool with Chibi Yami Bakura) 

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (glomps Chibi Yami) You can borrow my socks, or I'm sure Ave'll buy you new ones (sees Chibi Kaiba looking really smug, and Chibi Yami Bakura who also knew what happened grinning evilly)

Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury- (whispers as she passes Chibi Sailor Vercury) My Valentine was better and you know it!

Chibi Yami and Chibi Shadow- (watch the Chibi Sailor Vercury's chase each other)

Chibi Shadow- They are quite funny.

Chibi Yami- I agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailorchibi- Will it ever end?

Yugi- Will what ever end?

Sailorchibi- This story!

Yugi- Well, from the grin on Ave's face, no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ave- And nowWe are happy to bring you another chapter of VICE! 

All- Yay!

Ave- I decided to put a VICE adventure at the END of each chapter from now on. Well, this chapter will be following the Kaiba and Mokuba Hunters!

Kaze- (falls out of a window at the mention of Kaiba's name)

Hikari- (sweatdrops and goes and gets her)

Yuka- Oh goody! Kaiba! (eyes shine) He's so cooland bishieand those blue eyes

Rayo Harunari (We'll just call her Rayo)- And I'M his official glomper! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ave- anyway, I think that this mission will take more planning then all of the other missions, being that Kaiba and Mokuba run Kaiba Corp.

Chibi Tell (Jessy)- That shouldn't be much of a problem, being that you seem to pull all these cool gadgets out of nowhere when the other Hunters went out n their quests

Kaze- (fell 20 feet, but is miraculously unharmed!) Yea! I want one of those cool jetpacks!

Lauren- (notices the guilty look on Ave's face) Umm, is something wrong? You do have stuff for us, right?

Ave- (^.^0) Well, see(produces a box of new goodies) I do have stuff for you, but

Rayo- (0.0) It's all KAIBA-CORP stuff?!?!?!

Ave- (nods sheepishly) Yea, it is. So now we have to get you guys more expensive stuff from Kaiba's one rival company

Sam (Bengemina87's hikari)- I will NOT let you support any of Kaiba's rivals!

Yuka- (shakes head sadly) Sacrilege.

Hikari- As much as brother Yami would find that amusing, I don't agree. Poor Mokuba!

Jessy- Hey! I know! Let's make all the items ourselves!

Ave- (0.o)

Lauren- Great idea! But, why can't we use the Kaiba-Corp items again?

Ave- (sweatdrops) Because inside each one of them there is a deactivation device that deactivates it within 100 feet of Kaiba. The range on these things is 75 feet, so none of it would be any good.

Sam- Maybe if we could override it

Ave- (shrugs and hands it all over to the Kaiba Brother Hunters) Be my guest! I'm really not good at putting electronics together, anyway.

~And so the Kaiba Brothers Hunters got to work trying to override the system. It took them all night, but after 5 concentrated caffeine products (I don't know if all of you drink black coffee) and lots of bags of pixie sticks, they were able to do it.~

Ave- (~.o~) *snore*

Lauren- (ate too many pixie sticks) WE DID IT! HAHAHA! *bounces around the room*

Kaze- (is in the corner curled up with a little Kaiba plushie) zzzzzzz

Hikari and Yuka- YAAAAY! 

Sam- (heart eyes) Now I get to stalk Kaiba! (goes off into Kaiba world)

~After Ave gave them their uniforms (blue skirts, black army boots, a black tank top and blue ribbons for their hair), the adventures of the Kaiba Brothers Hunters began!~

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ave- Next update, we will be following around the Yami Hunters as they stalk Yami and try not to get caught! Yay! Please review! (And thanks for all the reviews so far!)


	15. The Anime Gate in the Closet part one

Chapter 15:: The Anime Gate in the Closet (part one)

Normally, I would put a little rant here. Or talk about how much I wish I could update more frequently. But, since you have all been so patient with me, I will just let you read this rather long installment of The Chibi Chronicles. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the other animes mentioned here...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chibi Bakura- I GOT A BOW AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!

Chibi Yami- (laughs) You couldn't hit me with that if you tried. And you KNOW it.

Chibi Bakura- Oh yea?

Chibi Yami- Yea.

Chibi Ryu- (is sitting with Chibi Yugi, watching them argue) Aren't you glad that Chibi Kaiba isn't here? This would turn so ugly so fast

Chibi Yugi- (nods) Ugly might be an understatement.

Chibi Sailorchibi- Why are they arguing again?

Chibi Ryu- (long sigh) They both decided that they want to be street fighters. So, they went out to find all the toy weapons in the house so they could duke it out. And then the problem came up that a cape was discovered and both wanted it. And, I assume you know the rest.

Chibi Sailorchibi- Ah. I see.

Chibi Shadow- (comes in with Chibi Sailor Vercury) *GASP!* CHIBI BAKURA! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A BOW? *death glares at Chibi Yami* Did HE do something to you? I'LL KILL HIM!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (runs over to Chibi Yami, who is sporting a matrix-style gun) Did Chibi Bakura do anything to you? Did he touch a hair on your yellowblachandred head? I'LL KILL HIM!

Chibi Sailorchibi- *sweatdrops* It would seem both of them have gained a bodyguard.

Chibi Yugi- Oh no

Chibi Ryu- (realizes that it's going to get very messy if they hang around the kitchen any longer) Let's go upstairs (the poor Chibi's flee before the kitchen turns into a war zone) 

****

-Meanwhile, in the den-

Chibi Ave- No.

Chibi Tea- Yes.

Chibi Ave- No way. I will not do that.

Chibi Tea- Please? It will be so CUTE!

Chibi Ave- (grumbles) And, conveniently, humiliating all at the same time!

Chibi Malik and Chibi Kaiba- Hi!

Chibi Kaiba- (very keenly) What would be very humiliating?

Chibi Tea- (holds up a box) I want Chibi Avie to dress up in this! 

Chibi Malik- (takes box, opens it and snickers) This would be very mean to make her wear Chibi Tea.

Chibi Kaiba- (snatches box and cracks up laughing)

Chibi Ave- (turns red) Leamme alone

Chibi Malik- (reaches into the box and pulls out a pair of clogs) Now why the hell would you even think of wearing these?

Chibi Ave- Not. My. Idea.

Chibi Malik- Ah.

Chibi Ryu- (comes running in) Help! Chibi Bakura and Chibi Yami are going to kill each other!

Chibi Kaiba- Good riddance.

Chibi Sailorchibi- But if he kills Chibi Yami then you will never be able to defeat him a duel!

Chibi Kaiba- (horrified gasp) CRAP! *runs into the kitchen*

Chibi Yugi- See? Deep down I knew he cared about Chibi Yami!

Chibi Ryu- (mutters) Don't let Chibi Kaiba hear that

Chibi Sailorchibi- That could be scary. Destruction all around.

Chibi Yugi- (sees Chibi Kaiba and Chibi Shadow come flying out of the kitchen) Oh my

Chibi Sailor Vercury- STAND AND FIGHT!

Chibi Bakura- Scary wench, isn't she.

Chibi Yami- (chucks a bag of flour at Chibi Bakura) SHE IS NOT A WENCH!

Chibi Ave- HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY! WILL YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE FREAKIN MINUTE!?!?!?!?!!??????

All Chibi's- *silence* 

Chibi Ave- Here, to make things a little easierand STRESS FREE (glares at Chibi Bakura and Chibi Yami) let's play a game!

Chibi Yami- Hey, that's my line.

Chibi Yugi- (pokes Chibi Yami) Shhhhhh!

Chibi Ave- So, anyone got an idea?

Chibi Malik- Lets go blow stuff up!

Chibi Ave- 

Chibi Bakura- Yea! Blow stuff up! Like Chibi Yami's head! *he gets clunked on the head by Chibi Sailor Vercury*

Chibi Ave- (turns to Chibi Yugi and Chibi Sailorchibi) You both have any ideas?

Chibi Sailorchibi- I know! Hide and go seek!

Chibi Yugi- I LOVE that game!

Chibi Ryu- That sounds safe enough.

Chibi Shadow- Yay!

Chibi Ave- Ok then everyone, let's go! I'll count. (covers eyes) One(the Chibi's scatter) Three

Chibi Shadow- (has split off with Chibi Ryu, Chibi Bakura, Chibi Kaiba and Chibi Malik) Let's go hide in the bedrooms!

Chibi Kaiba- (dashes into the closet)

Chibi Bakura- (sweatdrops) Umm, Chibi Kaiba? (there is silence) Chibi Kaiba?

Chibi Kaiba- (muffled reply) Hey guys, I think I found somethingcome look!

Chibi Shadow- (crawls in, followed by the rest of the Chibi's. She stops suddenly and stares in awe) 

Chibi Ryu- Why'd you stop?

Chibi Malik- It's a door

Chibi Kaiba- (points to the door) Should we go through? 

All the Chibi's- Heck yea! (they all crawl through the closet's hidden vortex inter-dimensional (though they don't know they are hopping dimensions ^.^) door and into an entirely new closet)

Chibi Kaiba- (crawled through first) Where are we?

Chibi Ryu- Beats me.

Chibi Shadow- (holds up a pink kimono she just discovered) Pretty!

Chibi Malik- (slides open the door and gapes at what he sees)

Chibi Bakura- Uh-oh. We shouldn't be herewhereever here is. (suddenly the door to the room they are standing in slides open and reveals)

Chibi Yahiko- AAAAAGGGGHHH! KENSHIN! INTRUDERS!

Chibi Kenshin- (comes running in, drawing his Sabaka) Who are all of you?

Chibi Shadow- (eyes go wide) Kenshin? (looks at Chibi Yahiko) Yahiko? (turns around slowly and glares daggers at Chibi Kaiba) I'm going to kill you.

Chibi Karou- What's going on? Who are these people and why are they dressed so funny?

Chibi Malik- (mumbles) I LIKE my jeans

Chibi Bakura- (walks up to Chibi Kenshin and glares down at him) We are NOT dressed funny. It's you that's dressed funny. What guy in his right mind wears pink?

Chibi Shadow- (knocks Chibi Bakura on the back of the head) Be nice. They don't understand.

Chibi Bakura- (whirls) Oh, and you do know something? Then, kindly, inform the rest of us?

Chibi Shadow- We were time-warped, DUH. Or, inter-dimensionally warped. We are now in a different anime world.

Chibi Kenshin- Oro?

Chibi Karou- What in the world are they talking about?

Chibi Shadow- Hmmm this might be really hard to explain. We are from a different world then this one, a different dimension, if you will.

Chibi Yahiko- (snorts) Yea, and I'm the monkey king.

Chibi Karou- (appears behind him with a sinister grin on her face) Monkey King(pulls his ears) Yup, I see a resemblance

Chibi Yahiko- LET GO OF ME, UGLY!

Chibi Karou- (twitches) What did you just call me?

Chibi Yahiko- YOU HEARD ME! UGLY! UGLY! (Chibi Karou bashes him on the head)

Chibi Kenshin- (sweatdrops) Please excuse them

All Chibi's- (watch as Chibi Yahiko goes flying across the room) *sweatdrop*

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back at theChibi's house

Chibi Ave- (has found everyone except our little band of adventurers) HEY GUYS! COME OUT THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!

Chibi Yami- Where could they have gone? We've searched this whole place 3 times!

Chibi Ave- (eyes well up with tears) Where did Chibi Malik go? What if something happened to him?

Chibi Sailor Vercury- I'm sure he's fine.

Chibi Ave- Yea, I suppose

Chibi Yugi- I know one thing that we can do to get at least one of them running to us.

Chibi Tea- And that is?

Chibi Yugi- HEY CHIBI KAIBA! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS INTO LITTLE PIECES!

(they wait for a few seconds, and no one comes)

Chibi Sailorchibi- That's it. Now we know something's definitely wrong.

Chibi Ave- (sighs) Mommy's not going to be happy, not at all

Chibi Yami- (went upstairs to look in the bedrooms) Hey guys! I think I found something!

Chibi Sailor Vercury- (glomps him) I knew you would! You are a genius, after all

Chibi Yami- *Blushes*

Chibi Sailorchibi- (goes into the bedroom) What did you find?

Chibi Tea- Look, over here! (she goes over to the closet and points to some moved boxes)

Chibi Ave- (turns slightly pale) Umm guys? We shouldn't go into the closet mommy told me that if there is one thing we are never to do its go into that closet

Chibi Yugi- when did she tell you this?

Chibi Ave- Remember a few months ago when she disappeared? And took daddy with her? And they said they were going on vacation?

Chibi Yugi- Yes.

Chibi Ave- she told me that we were never to go into the closet. And I kinda forgot.

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Oh great. What could mommy keep in there? Monsters?

Chibi Ave- Nah, she knows monsters don't scare me. She just said if I went in, then I might not come out.

Chibi Yugi- 0.0

Chibi Sailorchibi- (hugs Chibi Yugi) It's ok.

Chibi Yami- Well, that's the only place they could have gone. (crawls in) Hey, there's nothing here but a door. What's so scary about that?

Chibi Ave- (goes in after him) Hmm, I don't know. 

Chibi Sailorchibi- Well, lets go. Because this is the only place we didn't check.

All Chibi's- (nod, and go through the door)

Chibi Yami- (falls out of a ceiling vent and lands on his head) OW!

Chibi Ave- (falls through on top of Chibi Yami, and is followed by all the other Chibi's falling on her)

Chibi Tea- (looks around) Where are we? This doesn't look like home!

Chibi Sailorchibi- It looks like I don't know what it looks like!

Chibi Ave- (struggles out from under everyone and gets up, looking around.) o.o 

Chibi Yami- What is it?

Chibi Ave- (wordlessly points at the Capsule Corp logo on the door they fell in front of)

Chibi Sailor Vercury- Is that?

Chibi Ave- We are in big trouble. Yes we are.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhileback at the now empty house

Ave- (walks in carrying a ton of bags and boxes, followed by Malik who is holding a sleeping Chibi Yami Sailor Vercury and Chibi Yami Malik) HEY GUYS! I'M HOME!

Malik- (puts down the two sleeping Chibi's) Now that was an interesting trip. Take the Yami's, you say. It will be fun, you say. (rubs the burns on his arms) Where the heck did my yami's Chibi get a flame-thrower?

Ave- hey, you aren't the only one that got toasted my that thing. (displays burned arms) I did too!

Malik- (notices the silence) Where in the world are the Chibi's? I'm surprised that Chibi Sailor Vercury isn't here to check if her yami bought something to try and kidnap Chibi Yami with

Ave- (15 minutes later, after she and Malik searched the whole house) They aren't here. Guess what that means.

Malik- (sweatdrops) they did it, didn't they.

Ave- Yup. But the question is, where did they wind up?

Malik- And how will these three (points at the peacefully *they are only peaceful when thy are sleeping* sleeping Chibi's) react when they find out that their better half's are gone?

Ave- Good Ra, this I not going to be pleasant.

A/n- Yes. I left you all hanging. Mwahaha. And, VICE will be postponed until further notice; I am still sifting through traps and things I've been sent. Please review! 

****


End file.
